O Chamado Da Deusa
by Lady Kourin
Summary: “Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: “Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú...” FIC CONCLUÍDA!
1. Capítulo 1 O bilhete

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
*Observação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mas ao seu criador Masami Kurumada. Eu apenas utilizo os personagens para a criação e redação de Fanfics. Kourin-sama."*  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo I - O bilhete..  
  
Numa pequena vila que fica nos arredores do Santuário, na Grécia, alguém bate à porta da casa de Marin. Assustada, ela pensa que pode ser os terríveis COBRAdores. Ultimamente eles andam perturbando muito a ela, que está a dois meses sem receber salário do Santuário. Ela veste sua armadura de Águia, e põe sua máscara de amazona, por fim eleva seu cosmo para expulsar os chatos que a incomodam.  
  
Preparada, Marin abre a porta num sopapo, e descobre que sua preocupação foi em vão..  
  
- O que querem? - pergunta ela.  
  
- Trouxemos um bilhete para o Pégaso. É urgente! - falaram uns caras estranhos.  
  
- Muito bem, de quem é esse bilhete? O Pégaso não está... - retrucou ela.  
  
- É da própria Athena e é altamente confidencial.. - os soldados entregaram o bilhete a Marin e saíram.  
  
- O que será que Athena quer com o Seiya? - pensou Marin enquanto guardava o bilhete. - Já está anoitecendo, espero que ele chegue logo.. Do jeito que é, é melhor eu preparar o jantar - Marin fala sozinha, enquanto se dirige a cozinha.  
  
Duas horas mais tarde, Seiya chega na Casa de Marin, onde passava alguns dias hospedado. Ele chama por ela mas ninguém responde, então ele caminha para a cozinha, está morto de fome, ele come como um cavalo!  
  
Do nada, ele encontra Marin descansando numa poltrona com a cara toda melada com algo viscoso e fedorento e duas rodelas de pepino em seus olhos. Ela estava cochilando e, acorda com os passos metálicos de Seiya pelo corredor. Ela vai até ele:  
  
-Seiya! Você chegou! Tem um bilhete para você! - fala ela.  
  
- O quê? Um bilhete para mim? De quem? Ah! Marin porque você tava usando aquele treco fedorento na cara? - perguntou Seiya.  
  
- O bilhete é de Athena. E eu estava usando esse 'treco fedorento' porque ele é uma máscara de beleza, para eu ter o rosto mais belo! - fala Marin, se achando o máximo.  
  
- HAHAHAHA! Pra quê se ninguém nunca viu seu rosto! É perda de tempo! - ri Seiya.  
  
- Ora seu pivete! Toma o teu bilhete! - fala Marin irritada, e sai pisando forte no chão.  
  
Seiya abre o bilhete: "SEIYA, QUERO VOCÊ HOJE Á NOITE! PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR... ESPERO VOCÊ EM MEUS APOSENTOS.. SAORI KIDO(sua deusa Athena..)".  
  
- O que será que ela quer comigo? - pensou Seiya - Bem, vou tomar um banho e vou até lá. *Nossa ele vai tomar um banho!*  
  
Pouco tempo depois, ele grita:  
  
- Marin! Vou sair! Vou até a casa da Saori, ela ta me chamando! Tchau!  
  
- Mas já Seiya? Ah! Você nem vai saborear o ótimo jantar que eu fiz para você? Que pena... - fala Marin - Se você pensa que vai chegar a Saori a tempo, está muito enganado... Seiya.  
  
Assim, Marin corre para chegar a Casa de Áries, primeiro. Seiya caminha despreocupado ao encontro de Saori, e não imagina que a inveja também caminhava ao seu lado..  
  
***  
  
Olá! Este é meu primeiro fic... não sei se está muito bom, mas por favor comentem!!! Kourin. kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	2. Capítulo 2 Intrigas e fofocas

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo II - Intrigas e fofocas  
  
Sem fôlego, Marin chega a Casa de Áries, Mu é o morador dela. Marin entra numa sala que mais parece uma oficina, cheia de ferramentas por todo o lugar, e umas peças de metal que se parecem com armaduras. "Algumas ferramentas são bem estranhas...", pensa ela. Nessa sala principal que ele conserta as armaduras dos cavaleiros. Ela chama por ele, e escuta alguém falar de uma porta do seu lado esquerdo:  
  
- Olá, Marin! Tudo bem? Em que posso lhe ajudar? – fala Mu que estava saindo de seu quarto, com a cara ainda inchada..  
  
- Você tava dormindo? A essa hora?! Bem, quero que você me ajude a evitar uma tragédia! – fala ela apressada e nervosa.  
  
- Estava.. Mas qual é a tragédia, Marin? Eu não tenho muito que fazer depois do horário de trabalho na oficina... e os acontecimentos picantes do Santuário, só acontecem depois que a jovem Athena dorme.. Todos esses marmanjos ainda respeitam sua inocência... – fala ele rindo.. – Daqui da minha casa, posso contemplar vários espetáculos... hehehe.. Com um telescópio eu consigo até ver as noites ardentes de Afrodite (isso quando ele não está sozinho em casa, e toma um porre de champanhe barato... ele muda de personalidade.. às vezes acho que ele também gosta de mulher...)! E da casa de Leão, podem-se ouvir gritos, parece até que toda à noite ele mata uma... Mas não pense que sou fuxiqueiro... hein, Marin?!  
  
- Pois é sobre a inocência e a pureza de Athena que venho lhe falar! Ela mandou um recado para Seiya, dizendo que o espera hoje à noite em seus aposentos! E ele é tão tapado que pensa que ela quer apenas conversar com ele... é o que me deixa mais indignada! Como é tolo! – ela explica a situação para ele, que fica muito surpreso com a novidade.  
  
- O quê? Como ele pode ser tão tapado! Mas como nossa deusa está saidinha, hein?! Bem que me avisaram que ela está crescendo rápido.. Mas e como você acha que podemos impedir esse sacrilégio, contamos pro pai dela?! Zeus.. (ou até quem sabe Aiorios..) É impossível! – diz ele em um tom de zombaria.  
  
- Não brinque Mu! Isso é muito sério.. Agora que não temos mais Mestre do Santuário, as coisas andam uma bagunça! Saga era tirano, mas sabia controlar bem as coisas... – diz ela levemente irritada.  
  
- Isso é verdade, eu nunca gostei dessa história de Saga, mas não posso negar que sabe como ser um líder, mesmo que tirânico e absolutista.. – diz ele.  
  
- Bem, minha idéia inicial é os próprios defensores de ouro de Athena, não permitam a sua passagem até o Templo de Athena! Cada um guarda sua própria casa, e não deixa por nada que ele passe! Ela só vai o esperar até de manhã, se ele não chegar... ela ficará com raiva dele (seria muito bom isso.. )!! – diz Marin sentindo se triunfante em sua missão.  
  
- É impressão minha, ou você está com ciúmes.. será do seu pupilo ou da Deusa... Sua fama aqui no Santuário é péssima.. eu ouvi dizer que... – nessa hora Mu é interrompido, por Marin, que quase voa no seu pescoço, ela diz para ele:  
  
- Você ainda não quer ser chamado de fuxiqueiro, né? Poupe-me! Da minha vida cuido eu! – com os olhos faiscando ela quase o mata só no olhar...  
  
- Tudo bem, eu tenho uma solução. Vou me comunicar telepáticamente com todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, e pedir-lhes que não permitam a passagem de Pégaso, por suas casas.. se for preciso até o matem! (Afinal de contas, Athena sempre ressuscita a gente... até agora ninguém morreu... hehehe..) – diz ele – Pode ficar tranqüila e volte para sua casa.. Para dificultar mais ainda eu acenderei a Torre Zodiacal... ele só terá doze horas para chegar até ela..  
  
- Obrigada, Mu! Conto com você.. e nem mais uma fofoca sobre mim, hein?! Se não você saberá da minha preferência... – saí Marin, certa de que fez a melhor coisa..  
  
Após alguns minutos de reflexão, Mu entra em contato com todos os outros cavaleiros dourados (que por sinal estavam todos em suas respectivas casas..), através da mensagem:  
  
"Cavaleiros de Ouro! Prestem atenção! O futuro de Athena está risco! Como seus defensores devemos prezar por sua pureza e inocência.. Bem, acho que a inocência já não é mais possível.. Ela enviou um bilhete para o cavaleiro de Pégaso, "pedindo sua presença hoje à noite em seus aposentos" (Mu conseguia ouvir todas as risadinhas maldosas de cada um.. ). Por isso peço- lhes que não permitam que o Pégaso chegue até Athena, pois vocês estão cansados de saber que para chegar até de Athena tem que passar por nós! Então todos em seus postos.. senão! Trabalhos comunitários... a piscina e a lavanderia do Santuário estão estado lastimável (há uma colônia de lodo, uns cocos, e um fedor terrível... é melhor sentir o bafo do Cérberus.. hehe), apenas esperam um otário que vá limpa-los... lembrem-se disso..."  
  
Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, mais precisamente nas escadarias da primeira casa, Seiya chega ao seu primeiro desafio. E ele não imagina que todos estão contra ele...  
  
** Oi! Espero que esse capítulo esteja melhor... Kourin kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	3. Capítulo 3 Casa de Áries

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo III – Casa de Áries  
  
Degrau por degrau ele sobe, na porta encontra o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries. Seiya nota que a expressão no rosto de Mu é muito severa e ao mesmo tempo sarcástica. Ele se dirige ao cavaleiro e pergunta:  
  
- Mu, tudo blz? Eu to aqui só de passagem... até mais! (Otário..hehe) – Seiya se dirige a porta de saída... mas é interrompido por Mu.  
  
- Seu mal-educado, aonde pensa que vai? – Mu paralisa Seiya na porta de saída.  
  
- PQP! Me solta! Eu preciso passar!! – Seiya grita e entroncha a cara enquanto já eleva seu cosmo..  
  
- Sua passagem aqui não é permitida.. Você é um traidor! E nem ao menos respeita o seu código de honra de um cavaleiro! – disse o cavaleiro de Áries.  
  
- Código de honra? O que é isso?! – surpreso Seiya indaga.  
  
- Por Zeus! Você nem ao menos sabe do código de honra! Essa nova geração realmente não respeita nada.. Vou lhe explicar.. – nesse momento Muu usando seu poder de telecinése, abre uma gaveta da cômoda de Tv, e retira um grande livro pesado e bem empoeirado (eu digo E-P-O-E-I-R-A-D-O!! Sem mensionar as teias de aranha...) – Pronto, este é o Código de Honra de um Cavaleiro! – disse triunfante.  
  
- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Como pode ser um código de Honra se está completamente abandonado em uma gaveta?! – zomba Seiya, notando que o cavaleiro fica levemente vermelho.  
  
- Bem... é que.. faz tempo.. Ah! Isso não importa! O que vale é o seu valor simbólico! – tentanto livrar-se da saia justa (imagina esse marmanjo de saia justa?! Um horror!! ) – E para você que não sabe vou mostrar-lhe...  
  
Para o espanto de Áries, Seiya consegue se libertar de seu poder telecinético, e diz muito irritado diz:  
  
- Muu, eu não gostaria de fazer isso, mas você tirou minha paciência (além de que você sempre foi muito amiguinho de Shiryu, o que eu considero muito estranho)! Eu preciso passar e não quero saber dessa PORCARIA de Código de Honra! Toma aqui! METEORO DE PÉGASOOOOO!!!!! – Seiya então dá início a um combate incrível...  
  
- Haha, mas como você é franguinho... Esses meteoros não servem nem para lustrar minha armadura... – revida Muu enquanto segura os meteoros de Seiya, apenas com uma das mãos – e como eu sou bonzinho, não vou lhe atacar, mas mostrar-lhe que teus meteoros não servem nem para matar pernilongos!! – nesse instante Muu joga os meteoros contra Seiya, que se espatifa no chão..  
  
- Ai! Essa doeu... Seu mentiroso, meus meteoros são fortes.. ai ai – levantando-se Seiya joga um poderoso ataque – Agora seu carneiro, bérbérbér, tome: TURBILHÃO DE PÉGASOOOO!!!! – esse ataque consegue derrubar o capacete de Muu, deixando com muita raiva...  
  
- Você é um tapado, mesmo!! Como quer lutar comigo, nem ao menos tem a sua armadura pocotó?!?! Haha.. eu estou em vantagem! Seu tolo! – ironiza Muu, até sentindo pena do cavalinho..  
  
Enquanto isso na Casa de Marin. Coisas estranhas acontecem..  
  
- Ai mas que droga! Você não vai!! Não vai ajudar Seiya! Isto faz parte do treinamento dele, ele tem de se virar sozinho! – fala Marin para a Armadura de Bronze de Pégaso, que teima em ir ao encontro de seu dono – Não vou deixar!!  
  
Depois de muito esforço por parte de Marin, a armadura consegue se livrar e vai para o corpo de Seiya.  
  
- Agora sim! Não estou mais em desvantagem, Muu! METEORO DE PÉGASOOOO!! – mais uma vez Seiya ataca, e se f*de mais ainda..  
  
Por um momento Muu fica paralisado pensando como ele tem tanta sorte... Será que Athena o está protegendo agora...  
  
- Não preciso nem me mexer para acabar com você! Faço com as duas pernas amarradas, os dois braços algemados e preso numa jaula! – fala Muu.  
  
- Hum... isso se torna até bem sexy.. você precisa dizer isso para a Marin.. ela ta numa seca... – fala Seiya sabendo que o seu fim é próximo..  
  
- Ei, mas ela não gostava de m... ? – pergunta Muu interessado nessa fofoquinha...  
  
- Bem, é o que todos dizem, mas eu já achei umas revistas horríveis... não vou nem descrever... uns cara pelado e pá.. – responde Seiya.. – "Agora me lasquei.. ele pode me matar só com a força do pensamento... pelo menos uma vez preciso pensar como gente! Deixa eu me concentrar... (pum..) Ah! Já sei! Se eu conseguir distraí-lo por alguns instantes, eu posso anestesia- lo! É isso! Mas como? Tive uma idéia..." – pensava Seiya..  
  
- Ei Muu, olha quem está atrás de você!! O quê?! Frô! É para eu não falar nada?! Mas.. você quer pegá-lo de surpresa?! – grita Seiya conseguindo desviar a atenção de Muu, que se vira para ver quem é.  
  
- Hã?! Afrodite?! – disse Muu, antes de cair inconsciente com o ataque de Seiya.  
  
- Haha, foi ótima essa minha idéia... ainda bem que essa armudura não protege a nuca... – diz Seiya triunfante. – Agora preciso sair daqui! Já perdi mais de duas horas... Ele agora se dirige para a Casa de Touro... coisas muito estranhas ainda estão por acontecer..  
  
*** Oi, nesse capítulo a grande jornada de Seiya começa... hehehe... ele ainda vai ter muito trabalho... Kourin kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	4. Capítulo 4 Templo da Deusa

Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo IV – Templo da Deusa  
  
Templo de Athena.. Saori Kido que já espera Seiya a mais de duas horas, começa a ficar irritada com o cavaleiro:  
  
- Como Seiya é desleixado, talvez ele nem tenha lido o meu bilhete.. – enquanto isso ela quase sobe nas paredes e mata cachorro a grito (não é o que você pensando, seu pevertido!!!), com a enorme RAIVA que sente.. – Ah! Se alguém aparecer agora, vai sentir minha ira!! Pobre coitado..  
  
Nesse exato momento, alguém bate à porta e entra na Sala do Templo de Athena:  
  
- Vossa majestade, Athena! Quero falar-lhe! – grita uma misteriosa voz.  
  
Saori põe seu inseparável vestido branco Omo (multi-ação elimina todas as sujeiras), e dirige-se para a Sala principal do Templo ( á frente do tempo está a sala do grande mestre.).  
  
Ela olha para ele desolado, pois pensava se tratar de Seiya.. Ela diz ao rapaz:  
  
- Qual o problema Kanon?  
  
- Athena, hoje é o meu dia de alegra-la! Faz parte da minha punição... trabalhos comunitários.. também depois de tentar DOMINAR O MUNDO!! HAHAHA – não se arrepende e pretende tentar de novo...  
  
- O quê? Punição?! – fala Saori, irritada. – Então nesse caso vou socar- lhe, até a minha raiva passar... – diz ela .  
  
– E.... não tem nada menos doloroso?- diz Kanon amedrontado. - Bom, soube que a Vossa majestade chamou Pégaso, se quiser posso ficar no lugar dele...- diz Kanon com um sorriso maléfico.  
  
- Jamais, seu verme!!!! O que está pensando que sou? E não adianta ficar me olhando com esse olhar de cachorrinho abandonado! Eu não vou me deixar levar pelos seus...ah...lindos olhos azuis... – diz Saori toda sassaricada – Jamais! Mas tenho outra idéia.. Vamos jogar baralho! Eu gosto de brincar de buraco..  
  
O queixo de Kanon cai, e este diz:  
  
- Como preferir, Athena.. vou procurar uns baralhos, já volto! – disse ele.. – "Droga.. essa Saori é até gostosinha... mas é muito fiel! Depois eu mesmo vou acabar com o Pégaso! Afinal de contas ninguém me esnoba, e meu nome já diz tudo... K-A-N-O-N... hehehe.. coitado de Saga, puxou ao lado mais pobre da nossa família..." – pensa Kanon enquanto sai do templo para procurar as P* dos baralhos..  
  
****  
  
Do outro lado do Santuário, Seiya corre o mais rápido que pode, e não presta atenção num degrau da escadaria de Touro, que está levemente quebrado...(para exemplificar eu posso dizer que é um enorme buraco) Ele cai, exatamente nos pés do poderoso, alto e mais alto, Cavaleiro dourado de Touro!  
  
- Quem foi o FDP que quebrou o degrau? ai minha cabeça... – grita Seiya.  
  
- Fui eu! – diz uma voz vinda de muito, muito, muito alto.. – E o único FDP daqui é você!  
  
- Ah! É você Aldebaran! – diz Seiya se levantando.. – Seu mi****vel!!  
  
- Ei menino, olha o nível?! Tua mãe não te deu educação?! – disse o touro bufando.  
  
- Se você não se lembra, eu SOU ÓRFÃO!! Porra! – diz Seiya irritado.  
  
- A desculpe... Marin não lhe ensinou a ter modos!? – pergunta ele – Se bem que desde quando um cavalo tem modos?! Hahaha – ironiza o touro.  
  
- Já sei não vai me deixar passar.. porque, hein?! Isso é um complô?! – pergunta Seiya.  
  
- Não vou deixá-lo passar porque eu tenho umas contas a acertar com você... – fala Aldeberan – Bem, desde que você cortou o cifre da armadura, minha namorada quer me ajudar a conserta-lo! Pondo outro!! Agora sou motivo de chacota, no Santuário...  
  
- Hahaha, seu corno... E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?! – pergunta Seiya.  
  
- Eu vou corta-lo no meio... E dar de presente para Carlo, ele vai adorar ter você como peça na estranha decoração de sua Casa... – diz o touro com os olhos vermelhos de raiva ( de raiva)...  
  
*** Oi, espero que estejam gostando do meu fic.... comentem, please! Kourin kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	5. Capítulo 5 Casa de Touro

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo V – Casa de Touro  
  
Após vários golpes do Touro, Seiya não mais tem esperanças de poder escapar... Quando algo muito estranho acontece...  
  
- Ei, é aqui a casa do Deba?! – alguém pergunta, batendo à porta.. – Se for eu gostaria de falar com ele!  
  
- É sim! – responde o próprio – Quem é você?  
  
- O quê?!? Não me reconhece mais, Deba? Você passou tanto tempo neste lugar aqui na Grécia, que não mais se lembra dos seus amigos?! – fala o estranho.  
  
- Ei?! Você não é o Zé?! Aquele que era mais conhecido como O PINGUÇU?! – fala o touro – Ah! Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo, cara! O que você faz aqui?!  
  
- Bem, se você ainda não viu... e como você nunca mais foi até o Brasil, para rever os amigos.. nós viemos até você!! E para nos acompanhar, a BATERIA DA PORTELA!! Ah! Além de cinco passistas e a rainha da bateria, a nossa maravilhosa Maria das Dores!! – fala o tal Zé, enquanto mais ou menos cinqüenta pessoas entram na Casa de Touro (que por sinal já era grande por causa do Aldebaran..).  
  
Percebe-se lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do muro... errr.. Aldebaran. Sim, ele estava tão emocionado que já esquecendo sua raiva de Seiya, diz para o próprio:  
  
- Bem, Seiya você hoje escapou... Com todas essas mulheres aqui... vou me divertir.. hehe – fala o touro rindo maliciosamente. – Você também não quer participar?!  
  
- Não... acho que preciso passar.. até mais! – diz o Pégaso correndo antes que ele mude de idéia..  
  
- SEIYA! Volte aqui! – diz o brasileiro – Não pense que vai ficar assim, outro dia eu acabo com você! Porque afinal de contas, no Brasil, tudo acaba em samba...  
  
"Ufa! Essa foi por pouco... espero que Saga não esteja em casa..." pensa o pivete de bronze... enquanto se dirige a terceira casa zodiacal.  
  
****  
  
Casa de Áries. Muu acorda depois de uma hora desmaiado...  
  
- DROGA! Aquele pivete me enganou e ainda me deixou inconsciente! Ah! Eu sabia que a reforma que eu fiz na Armadura de Áries não daria certo... tudo bem que eu queria mais ventilação... – fala Muu constatando uma grande dor de cabeça. – Agora preciso falar com a Marin... cadê o telefone?!  
  
- Achei! É... qual era o número mesmo... Sim! – Muu pega o telefone e disca para a casa de Marin.. – Telefonista! Por favor casa de Marin de Águia! Imediatamente!!  
  
O telefone toca na Casa de Marin... interrompendo-a num momento muito importante... ela assistia a vídeos pornô em seu home-theater (não se sabe quais os tipos..). Ela atende ao telefone: - Ahh! Alô!? Quem éhh?! - Quê?! Marin?! O que está acontecendo?! Que barulhos estranho são estes?! O que você está fazendo?! – diz Muu boquiaberto.  
  
- Hã?! Muu.. – Marin se sente envergonhada e rapidamente desliga o vídeo, que estava com o som altíssimo.. – Err.. O que houve? Desculpa Muu, pensei que era outra pessoa...  
  
- Ah! Eu sei! Aioria, né?! Todo mundo já sabe disso... nem estou surpreso.. – responde ele. – Infelizmente não consegui evitar que Seiya passasse... ele me enganou! Aquele des***çado..  
  
- Muu.. eu já lhe avisei que não se intrometesse na minha vida... se não VOU AÍ TE MATAR!! – diz ela espumando.. – O quê?! Você não conseguiu detê- lo?! Ta ficando velho, é?]  
  
- NÃO! Ele conseguiu me distrair, com uma conversa de que Afrodite estaria atrás de mim, fazendo... você sabe o quê... – diz ele. – Aí me golpeou na nuca... e eu apaguei..  
  
- Não me diga?! Você ficou com medo da Frô, foi?! Hahaha, é verdade se o Shaka souber... você vai fazer uma visita aos seis mundos.. TODOS também sabe de VOCÊS... – diz ela rindo.  
  
- Bem... VAMOS PARAR COM ISSO!! Eu vim lhe ajudar! – diz ele irritado... e ao mesmo tempo levemente corado. – Agora não sei o que fazer... Seiya já passou pela casa do Deba, e como eu conheço o Saga, nunca está em casa, então rapidamente ele chegará ao seu destino!!  
  
- Bem, é claro que eu tenho um plano B... hehe.. confie em mim! – diz ela desligando o telefone, e pedindo uma ligação para outra casa...  
  
*** comentem... kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	6. Capítulo 6 Chilique Kido

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo VI – Chilique Kido  
  
Depois de horas de jogo de Buraco, Saori diz para Kanon:  
  
- Não sei como ainda estou calma.. já faz cinco vezes seguidas que você ganha de mim, e roubando! Pensa que eu não vi! – diz ela perdendo a calma... – Cuidado que eu sou a autoriade aqui! E se eu balançar o meu dedinho você vira pó de cavaleiro.  
  
- Desculpas, Athena! Eu peço seu perdão... – diz ele ajoelhando-se na frente da Deusa. – Agora o que quer que eu faça?  
  
- Bem... primeiro LARGUE MINHA PERNA!! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É! E NÃO SUBA ESSA MÃO!! – diz ela com muita raiva!! – ESTÁ AMARROTANDO MEU LINDO VESTIDO BRANCO!! AI! NÃO PASSE A LÍNGUA! QUE NOJO!  
  
- Vestido?! Pensei que era uma roupa-de-santo... – diz ele afastando-se...  
  
- GRRR... VOCÊ VAI PAGAR!! – socorro, ela está enfurecida!!! – ANTES QUE EU LHE MATE... SUMA DA MINHA VISTA!!  
  
- Hehehe, eu sei que sou o máximo... você ficou toda animadinha comigo... e olhe que você não viu nada... hahaha – diz ele.  
  
- GRRRR... JÁ MANDEI! V-Á E-M-B-O-R-A!!!!! – ela está explodindo...  
  
-Vou mas eu volto... – disse ele saindo da sala, poucos minutos depois ele volta! – Mil desculpas Athena... tome, isto vai lhe acalmar...  
  
- Ahhh.... KANON!!! – diz ela.  
  
- Hum... gostou?! Se quiser tem mais... Senhorita Saori.. – diz ele.  
  
- ESTÁ HORRÍVEL!! ESSE É O PIOR CHÁ QUE JÁ TOMEI NA VIDA!!! – diz ela cuspindo..  
  
- Mas eu caprichei... – diz ele.  
  
- CAPRICHOU O KCT!! REFAÇA ESSE CHÁ E ME TRAGA UM PEDAÇO DE TORTA DE ABACAXI COM COBERTURA DE CEREJA E CASTANHA-DE-CAJÚ!! – diz ela querendo livrar-se dele.. como é grudento.. (hum.. interessante...)  
  
"DROGA!!! Como vou achar uma torta tão exótica a essa hora!!" pensa ele enquanto dirige-se a Sala do Grande Mestre...  
  
Meia hora depois ele volta com o pedaço da torta. E diz:  
  
- Aqui está a sua torta, senhorita... Espero que goste, foi difícil achar uma dessas por aqui...  
  
- Hum... Está boa.. pelo menos para isso você serve... – diz ela saboreando a ´iguaria dos deuses´ - Agora vá embora! Quero ficar só! Estou aguardando uma pessoa e não fica bem que me encontrem com você aqui... vá!  
  
Contrariando-a Kanon não vai, mas se aproxima cada vez e usando seus lindos olhos...  
  
- Ah! Que pena, Athena... Acho que poderiamos conversar um pouco mais... não acha... – diz ele enquanto a pega em seus braços. – Deixe-me mostrá-la que sou mais interessante que outros... Nesse instante os rostos de Saori e Kanon se aproximam cada vez mais, ela cada vez mais seduzida por seus olhos misteriosos e plácidos, se entrega cada vez mais... Até que ela fecha os olhos e sente o quanto são macios os lábios do cavaleiro... e o quanto é delicado seu toque por sua pele... sente que suas as línguas se unem e por um momento ela pensa em esquecer o Seiya, mas... não.. ela tenta se livrar dos braços fortes de Kanon, que a abraça cada vez mais... ele faz a alça do vestido branco deslisar sobre o ombro alvo de Saori... seus beijos ardentes descem, passam pelo pescoço, pelo colo, e voltam para os lábios da Athena... ela tenta soltar-se cada vez mais, e mais... e por fim, ela morde a boca do cavaleiro de gêmeos..  
  
- AI! – diz ele limpando a o sangue que escorria pelo rosto.  
  
- AH! ME SOLTA SEU TARADO! JÁ O MANDEI IR EMBORA! VÁ! ANTES QUE EU NÃO PERMITA MAIS A SUA EXISTÊNCIA SOBRE A FACE DA TERRA!! – diz ela soltando-se dos braços dele e limpando a boca com o vestido.  
  
- Eu vou... mas espero que pense em mim... não consegui resistir a tamanha beleza.. e não consigo aceitar que só aquele pivete consiga chegar até a mais bela do santuário.. – diz ele saindo do Templo de Athena e desaparecendo.  
  
- Que abusado! Pensa que pode chegar e já ir me agarrando... se bem que até que ele não é tão mal... – diz ela dirigindo-se aos seus aposentos.. – Cadê o Seiya?  
  
Kanon sente muita raiva de si mesmo, e decide fazer algo certo.. impedir que Seiya passe o Templo de Athena.. Nem que lhe custe a vida. Ele já obteve o que queria, e não deixaria fácil para o Pégaso... Ele se senta na cadeira do Grande Mestre e fica lá o aguardando...  
  
****  
  
Por um instante Seiya sente que Athena precisa de ajuda.. e corre cada vez para chegar até ela.. Ele sobe as escadarias da Casa de Gêmeos com muita pressa e...  
  
- Que estranho a casa está vazia.. não tem nada... será que Saga se mudou?! Ou é a ilusão?! – diz ele enquanto atravessa a casa e quando chega perto da porta final é surpreendido por alguns barulhos..  
  
Uma porta se abre e um barulho de descarga acompanhado de um fedor horrível! Um homem sai de lá dizendo algo e antes de Seiya desmaiar, ele escuta:  
  
- Nossa que merda! Nunca mais eu como uma feijoada feita pelo Deba! – diz Saga enquanto se limpa do suor e larga sua PLAYBOY no chão. – Ei! Mas não é que é o Seiya! O que faz aqui? Nossa! Você desmaiou! – realmente a coisa ta braba ali... – OUTRA DIMENSÃO! Agora sim todo o fedor foi outro lugar... Ei, Seiya! Acorde, cara!  
  
- Hã?! Que coisa feia! Será que fui pro inferno?! – delira Seiya voltando a si – Ah! Você aqui Saga?!  
  
- É claro! Você é tapado, é? Essa é minha casa (e do traste do Kanon também)! Eu é que pergunto, O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?!?!  
  
- Eu?! Estou de passagem, tchau Saga! – diz Seiya enquanto consegue se manter de pé e tenta escapar.  
  
- Ah! Me lembrei, Mu disse que não era para deixar você passar! E eu que pensei que tava delirando... – diz ele preparando-se para lutar. – Se depender de mim, VOCÊ NÃO PASSA!!  
  
- Droga, que implicância de vocês! Eu já falei que não sei o que ela quer!! – diz Seiya já elevando seu cosmo.  
  
- NÃO?!?! VOCÊ É OTÁRIO, É?! – diz ele boquiaberto.. – Você não sabe o que uma garota quer quando o chama para ir ao quarto dela à noite?! Ah! Só por essa burrice, não vou deixa-lo passar!!  
  
- EU NÃO SEI! TOME ESSA! METEÓRO DE PÉGASOOOO!!!! – ataca Seiya..  
  
- Ah! Seu tolo, tome.. ILUSÃO GALÁCTICA!! – revida o cavaleiro de gêmeos.  
  
***  
  
Xiii... acho que peguei pesado com a Saori... mas também não consigo imagina-la como aquela santinha... perto daqueles cavaleiros... kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	7. Capítulo 7 Jogo de Pôquer

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo VII – Jogo de Pôquer  
  
Numa casa localizada numa vila próxima ao Santuário, Ikki, Hyoga e Shun jogam cartas..  
  
- BATI!!! ME PASSA A GRANA PATO!! – dizia Ikki enquanto comemorava a sua décima vitória no jogo de pôquer.  
  
- PQP! NÃO VALE, AVE DEPENADA DO INFERNO!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ ROUBANDO!! – diz Hyoga enquanto prepara um ataque gelado para Ikki..  
  
- JOGO É JOGO, PATO! E VOCÊ CAIU COMO UM PATINHO... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! VAI SER OTÁRIO ASSIM NO INFERNO! AVE FÊNIX!!! – Ikki ataca o patinho acuado....  
  
- PÓ DE DIAMANTEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! – revidou Hyoga, fazendo com que ambos caiam no chão...  
  
- IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIII E HYOGAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! NÃO BRIGUEM POR FAVOR!!!! – diz o cavaleirinho de Andrômeda...  
  
- NÃO ADIANTA SHUN (nem vem com esses olhinhos molhados...), VOU ACABAR COM ESSE SAFADO AGORA! ELE ESTÁ ACABANDO COM MINHAS ECONOMIAS, E EU NÃO VOU PEDIR MAIS A SAORI (porque da outra vez ela quase me mata...)! FIQUE QUIETO!!!! – falava gentilmente o cisne.  
  
- QUEM MANDA VOCÊ SER UM PATO IDIOTA!?! HAHAHAHA!!! DUVIDO QUE VOCÊ CONSIGA ACABAR COMIGO!!! PATINHO.... – fala Ikki com um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
- NÃO MESMO!! TROVÃO AURORAAAAAA!!!! – ataca novamente o cisne.  
  
- ASAS DE FÊNIX!! – revida o cavaleiro de Fênix.  
  
- PQP! VOCÊS SEUS IDIOTAS FICAM BRIGANDO POR QUALQUER COISA!? VÃO PRO INFERNO!! TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!! – diz o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, com um cosmo muito agressivo, até fora do normal...  
  
- Que bom... meu irmão! Você ta falando como um verdadeiro homem...! – diz Ikki gemendo no chão.  
  
- Nossa! Shun que cosmo agressivo é esse, e porque o seu cabelo está mudando de cor?! – diz o pato assado, quase morto no chão.  
  
Depois de uns tremiliques, e calafrios, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda fala:  
  
- O quê?! O que aconteceu?! Não! ELE deve ter se apossado do meu corpo novamente... sempre que fico muita raiva ELE chega.... desculpem-me... Eu os machuquei?!  
  
- JOGUEI PEDRA NA CRUZ!! Eu devia ter sido irmão de Hades, e não de você.... – diz Ikki enquanto pega uma faca e quase fura o peito..  
  
- Ikkiiiiiii!!! Por favor não faça isso!!! Eu não tenho culpa de ser assim... – diz o cavaleiro de Andrômeda jogando sua corrente até o irmão para tentar tirar a FACÃO de sua mão!  
  
- VAI FUNDO IKKI! SE MATA CARA! EU FICO COM A TUA HERANÇA, IRMÃO!! – diz o pato que já se recuperava da discurssão..  
  
- NÃO! IKKIIIIIII!!!!! – diz Shun desesperado!  
  
Nesse segundo o telefone toca, e Ikki leva um baita sustão, esqucendo da idéia de se matar... Com muita raiva, Hyoga corre para atender a chamada:  
  
- Alô? Quem está falando? Aqui é da casa de hóspedes do Santuário...  
  
- Hyoga?! Olá! Aqui é a Marin!! Quero que vocês venham agora até a Casa de Mú, temos um assunto sério para conversar!! REPITO! QUERO VER VOCÊS AQUI AGORA!!!! – fala Marin muito irritada...  
  
- Ta, tudo bem Marin, nós não estávamos fazendo nada de importante... Estamos indo para aí agora! Tchau! – enquanto desligava o telefone, Hyoga não acreditava que podia ter tanto azar numa só noite... – Ei pessoal, temos que ir na Casa de Mú agora... querem conversar com a gente... - EI! EU NÃO FIZ NADA DE ERRADO!! – gritava Ikki enquanto se levantava.  
  
- Nem eu... – disse Shun.  
  
- Acho que não é isso... talvez seja outra coisa... Ou estão precisando dos Cavaleiros de Bronze que já vestiram aramaduras kamei!! Somos celebridades agora!! – disse Hyoga enquanto se preparava para sair junto com os outros...  
  
- Hehehe, tem razão... somos o máximo! – disse Ikki saindo da casa..  
  
- Ei, não nos esquecemos de nada?! Acho que ta faltando alguma coisa... – disse Hyoga que já tinha fechado a casa.  
  
- O SHUN!! – disse Ikki, arrancando a chave da mão de Hyoga e abrindo a porta. – Shun?! Cadê você?!  
  
- Ikkiiii!! Estou aqui!!! – disse o pequenino cavaleiro enquanto corria para junto do seu irmão. – É que fui retocar a maquiagem! Essa aqui está discreta?! Vai que eu encontro o Frô, por lá...  
  
- O QUÊ?!? O QUE DISSE SHUN?! – surpreso o fênix, sente que fez algo de errado com o seu irmãozinho... – EU OUVI BEM MAQUIAGEM?! O AFRODITE ESTÁ PONDO COISAS NA SUA CABEÇA?! VOU ACABAR COM ELE!!!  
  
- Calma, Ikki! Eu não disse nada... foi sua imaginação... – disse ele enquanto piscava para Hyoga, que jogava-lhe um beijinho de volta.  
  
- Vamos! Estão esperando por nós! – disse Hyoga.  
  
Agora os três dirigem-se para a Casa de Mú no Santuário.. O que será que Marin quer com eles? Eles são o PLANO B?!?!?!  
  
(NOTA DA AUTORA - kourin: - Só uma explicação rápida! Quando o Shun piscou o olho para o Hyoga, tinha caído um cisco no olho dele, e o Hyoga na verdade soltou um beijinho para um loiraça que passava do outro lado da rua e acenava para ele... Se você pensou besteira... COMO VOCÊ É MALDOSO!! – ela diz isso enquanto é ameaçada de morte por Ikki, que não gostou dessa história... )  
  
*****  
  
Enquanto isso no Templo de Athena... Saori não continha seus pensamentos... - Ah! Quem ele pensa que é?! Eu sou a DEUSA ATHENA! Mereço respeito!! – diz ela bufando de raiva.. – Mas.. se bem que aquele cavaleiro de gêmeos.. é bem assanhado... até que ele beija muito bem... huhuhu.. eu até comecei a me entregar... – diz ela enquanto se olha no espelho, penteando os seus enormes cabelos roxos, que haviam sido despenteados por Kanon.. – Mas... O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO?!?!! Eu GOSTO do Seiya!! E hoje eu direi isso a ele!!! NINGUÉM VAI ME ATRAPALHAR!!  
  
- Trrrriiimmmmm!!!! – o telefone toca...  
  
- Alô?! Quem?!?! Você.... ! – disse Saori atendendo o telefone..  
  
*****  
  
Alguns minutos depois... Ikki, Shun e Hyoga chegam até a casa de Mú...  
  
- Marin! – disseram os três em coro.. – Chegamos! - Até que enfim!! – disse ela batendo o pé.. – Sentem-se aí junto com o Mu!  
  
- Porque só o Mú está aqui?! – disse Shun curioso.. – Cadê o Seiya?!  
  
- Shun, você pergunta demais... APENAS ESCUTE!!! – disse Marin..  
  
- Marin, eu acho que você está um pouco alterada.. – disse Mu temendo uma catástrofe...  
  
- NÃO ESTOU! Bem.. chamei vocês aqui, porque eu tenho um motivo muito bom para isso... – disse ela procurando atenuar o seu tom de voz...  
  
- É BOM MESMO! EU ESTAVA FAZENDO ALGO MUITO IMPORTANTE EM CASA! – disse Ikki.  
  
- É... eu imagino que dormindo... – disse Mu.  
  
- Escutem! Hoje de tarde, Saori mandou um bilhete para Seiya, dizendo que quer conversar com ele hoje à noite no quarto do quarto dela! Isso é um ultraje! Não podemos permitir tamanho sacrilégio!! – disse ela triunfante!  
  
- Que mal há no Seiya ir até lá?! – disse Shun inocente... mas foi interrompido por Ikki..  
  
- EU NÃO ACREDITO!!! FINALMENTE O SEIYA VAI DESENCALHAR!! HAHAHA!!! – disse Ikki zombando...  
  
- O pior é que ele não tem a mínima idéia do que ela quer com ele!! – disse Mú.  
  
- NÃO ACREDITO!! QUE OTÁRIO, FDP!! SE FOSSE COMIGO... IA VOANDO!!! – disse Ikki...  
  
- Eu não vejo graça nisso... CALA A BOCA!!! – disse Marin.  
  
- Bem, a Saori é a reencarnação de Athena, e como tal devemos zelar pela sua pureza... Não podemos permitir que o Seiya chegue até lá! – disse Mú.  
  
- Mas... se ele não sabe o que vai fazer lá, não há perigo! – disse Hyoga.  
  
- O problema é que a Saori sabe perfeitamente o que quer fazer com ele! – disse Marin.  
  
- HAHAHA!! ESSA EU QUERIA VER DE CAMAROTE!! O SEIYA SENDO ATACADO!! AHAHAHA!!! – disse Ikki...  
  
- Por favor Ikki, fica quieto! – disse Shun, temendo novas discurssções...  
  
- Bem, eu quero que vocês façam o seguinte... blábláblá... – disse Marin contando o tal plano B!  
  
- Tudo bem, nós fazemos... – disseram todos em coro.  
  
- Ótimo assim... Agora vão para suas posições! – mandou Marin.  
  
- É Marin! Eu acho que eu vi a SHINA entrando na Casa do AIORIA!! A coisa vai pegar fogo!! AHAHAAH!! – disse Ikki, que olhava pelo telescópio de Mú...  
  
- O QUÊ?!?! AQUELE SAFADO! ELE VAI VER SÓ!!! – disse Marin irritada saindo da casa de Mú e indo para a casa de Aioria por um atalho...  
  
*** oi, espero que gostem desse capítulo... kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	8. Capítulo 8 Ilusão Galáctica

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo VIII – Ilusão Galáctica  
  
Enquanto isso na Casa de Gêmeos, Seiya tentava a todo custo passar por Saga, mas este parecia não colaborar...  
  
- Seiya, você acha mesmo que vai conseguir passar com esses ataques de baixo nível!?! – dizia a Cavaleiro de Gêmeos zombando de Seiya.  
  
- NÃO SEI!!! E AFINAL DE CONTAS PORQUE ESTAMOS BRIGANDO?! – disse Seiya enquanto tentava se levantar..  
  
- É... pensando bem.. eu tava te batendo porque é isso que eu faço com otários como você... mas não tem um motivo aparente... – disse Saga procurando uma cadeira para se sentar, mas sem sucesso...  
  
- Saga, eu se fosse você mudava a decoração da sua casa, ela está um pouco vazia... HAHAHAHA!!! – zomba Seiya, já de pé e até conseguindo andar.  
  
- Acho que eu mandei tudo para a outra dimensão, na intenção de mandar o meu irmão também, mas ele é tão grudento que escapou... Mas como você também vai para lá agora, pode me ajudar a encontrar meus móveis! – disse Saga, preparando-se para atacar.  
  
- PERAÍ! VOCÊ MESMO DISSE QUE NÃO TINHA MOTIVO PARA ME BATER! ME DEIXA PASSAR, PÔ! – fala Seiya.  
  
- Ta! Tudo bem... mas só porque eu sou bonzinho, hien? E fala para a Saori que ela me deve uma promoção de cargo quem sabe o Grande Mestre de novo... Porque eu poupei sua vida! Agora vá que eu tenho o que fazer! – disse Saga entrando de novo na porta que dá para o banheiro.. e resmungando: "O DEBA ME PAGA! MALDITA FEIJOADA DESGRAÇADA!! E Seiya se você pensa que vai sair, AHAHAHAH!! Está muito enganado, ILUSÃO DIABÓLICA!! AHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
- Ele só pode ser louco... falando sozinho no banheiro.. e o pior é que eu nem escutei direito... Mas agora vou me mandar, se decide mudar de idéia, eu estou frito!! – diz Seiya correndo para a saída, ao abrir a última a porta da Casa de Gêmeos, ele... – O QUÊ, O QUÊ É ISSO!?! o.O!!!  
  
Em vez de encontrar as escadarias da Casa de Câncer, não, ele se depara com ambiente à meia-luz, com um forte cheiro de cigarro e nossa! Muitas mulheres peladas, meio fantasiadas de diabinhas, dançando agarradas a uns pilares... Um ZONA!  
  
- HÃ?!?! O QUE É ISSO?! NO FINAL DA CASA DE GÊMEOS TEM UM INFERNINHO?!? – exclamou Seiya surpreso e do seu nariz jorrava sangue...  
  
- AAAHHH! DROGA! ILUSÃO ERRADA! FOI MAL SEIYA... ILUSÃO DIABÓLICA! Você é menor de idade... não pode ver essas maravilhosas... quero dizer esse antro de pornografia... – disse Saga corado..  
  
Agora Seiya depara-se com a Sala do Grande Mestre!! E na cadeira, um vulto de uma pessoa sentada, que se levantava e ia em direção a Seiya.. Esse vulto vinha com um microfone na mão, cantando uma música muito conhecida de Seiya...  
  
- Meus dedinhos, meus dedinhos, onde estam? Aqui estam, eles se saúdam, eles se saudam e se vão.. – dizia Eliana (apresentadora infantil da Record..) enquanto com uma faca cortava os dedos que caiam no chão formando uma poça de sangue enorme, e ela estava ficando cada vez mais pálida e com cara de Chuk, o boneco assassino..  
  
Seiya olhava aterrorizado tal cena e com o pouco de ação que possuía falou com dificuldade..  
  
- O QUE É ISSO?! ELIANA! VOCÊ... VOCÊ... NÃO FAÇA ISSO! VOCÊ É A MELHOR APRESENTADORA INFANTIL, EU SOU... EU SOU SEU FÃ!! – dizia Seiya percebendo que agora ela quase sem dedos, andava em direção a ele cantando...  
  
- Meus dedinhos, meus dedinhos, onde estam? Aqui não estam! Eles se foram, eles se foram, e agora QUERO OS SEUS!! – ela caminhava com mais rapidez até Seiya, que paralisado não fugia, até que...  
  
Aparece Saga (mas ele não estava no banheiro?!), o 'Chuk – Eliana' (não sei se vocês já perceberam que a Eliana se parece com o Chuk – boneco assassino? Odeio ela... ^_^) segue até onde ele está e... começa a cortar os dedos dele!!  
  
- SAGA?! CUIDADO! SEUS DEDOS!! Xii... Já eram... – disse Seiya, tapando os olhos e chorando.. (a cena é muito chocante para ele... coitado.. )  
  
- O QUÊ?!?! COMO É QUE PODE! EU ESTOU FAZENDO ESSA ILUSÃO! NÃO POSSO ME MACHUCAR NELA!!! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! NÃO SEI O QUE É PIOR, A ELIANA OU OS MEUS DEDOS CORTADOS!! – disse Saga, que na verdade continuava a comandar a ilusão do banheiro.. quando... – IKKI! SEU DESGRAÇADO! NÃO TIRE ONDA DA MINHA ILUSÃO!! MORRA..!!!  
  
"HEHEHE... TU É UM BABACA, SAGA! PORQUE NÃO DEIXOU AS GOSTOSONAS?! MANÉ – QUEIMA – ROELA!! HAHAHA!!!" – disse Ikki diretamente ao cosmo de Saga, que enfurecido, o manda para a outra dimensão ( que na verdade não consegue, ele era...) e dá um chute no traseiro de Seiya, tirando-o da ilusão aterrorizante..  
  
Mais uma vez, Seiya acorda e dessa vez ele está na escadaria da Casa de Câncer, quando sente o cosmo de Ikki, e diz...  
  
- O que aconteceu, Ikkiiiiii?! Você me salvou? – diz Seiya atordoado..  
  
"O babaca do Saga te mandou para uma ilusão porcaria... tão porcaria que até ele ficou aterrorizado com a própria ilusão... otário.. Você devia me agradecer! Te salvei... de perder os dedinhos... HAHAHA!!!" – disse Ikki ao cosmo de Seiya..  
  
- Aah!! Valeu, Ikkiiiiiii!!! Valeu mesmo meu irmão... – disse Seiya muito agradecido... - o.O!!! Epa! Eu tou falando igual a aquela bichinha de cabelos verdes!! NÃO! SERÁ VOU FICAR TÃO GAY QUANTO ELE?! - fala Seiya desesperado..  
  
"SEIYA, SEU DESGRAÇADO!! VOU TE FRITAR!! NINGUÉM INSULTA MEU IRMÃO SHUN!! AVE FÊNIX!!!" - fala Ikki, mandando um ataque teleguiado para Seiya...  
  
- Xiiii.... SUJOU! O QUE É AQUILO NO CÉU!! AAAAHHHHH!! TÁ VINDO PARA ME PEGAR!!! - diz Seiya enquanto corre da flecha de fogo mandada por Ikki, ele entra na casa de Câncer correndo, tropeça no degrau e cai... Quem será ou o quê que recebe o golpe? ^_^... veremos...  
  
****  
  
Marin corria o mais rápido que podia, ela queria pegar os dois no flagra! O Aioria e a Shina! Já fazia alguns meses que ela namorava com ele, e não esperava por essa "pulada de cerca"...  
  
- AH! QUANDO EU PEGAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO, MATO ELE! ME TRAIR JUSTO COM A SHINA!!! – dizia ela correndo rápido pelo atalho para a Casa de Leão, quando...  
  
- AAAAIIIII!!!!! DROGA!!! – gritou ela quando se espatifou no chão.. Ela tinha tropeçado em uns arbustos que tinham crescido no meio do caminho... – QUEM FOI O FPD QUE PLANTOU ESSES TOMATEIROS NO MEIO DO CAMINHO!!! EEEECAAA!!! ESTOU TODA MELADA DE TOMATES!! EU ODEIO TOMATES!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! QUE RAIVAAAA!!!  
  
***  
  
Enquanto isso...  
  
- Não sei não... Acho que não devemos atrapalhar o Seiya e a Saori... Afinal de contas eles se gostam tanto! – disse Shun com um ar de culpa...  
  
- Ah! Shun não podemos fazer nada! Se não fizermos o a Marin mandou podemos morrer... ela tava uma fera! – disse Hyoga olhando para Shun..  
  
- É VERDADE EU QUERIA VER O CIRCO PEGAR FOGO... POR ISSO AJUDEI O SEIYA NA CASA DE GÊMEOS.. O SAGA TINHA PRENDIDO ELE NUMA DIMENSÃO ILUSÓRIA, mas ele é tão otário que caiu na própria ilusão!! Hahaha!! Mas a primeira, foi umas gostosonas nuas... – disse Ikki.  
  
- Oooohhhh!!! Nooosssaaa!! O TODO PODEROSO CAVALEIRO DE FÊNIX AJUDANDO ALGUMA PESSOA QUE NÃO SEJA SEU IRMÃO SHUN!! É INACREDITÁVEL! – disse Hyoga zombando...  
  
- Ô PATO! TU QUER MORRER É?! CALA A BOCA, MI$&%A!!! – diz Ikki irritado...  
  
- POR FAVOR! NÃO CONSEGUEM PASSAR DOIS MINUTOS SEM BRIGAR!? VOCÊS SÃO PATÉTICOS!! – disse Shun enquanto corria na frente dos dois.  
  
- TÁ VENDO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!?! PATO!! – disse Ikki enquanto se segurava para não bater em Hyoga.  
  
- FOI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ IKKI! EU VOU ATRÁS DELE!! SSSHHHUUUUNNNNN!!! VOLTA AQUI!!! – disse Hyoga correndo até Shun que ia ao longe...  
  
- GRRR... E AQUELE PATO AINDA VAI ATRÁS DO MEU IRMÃO... ELE VAI PAGAR! – disse Ikki irritado, mas nada podia fazer pois já estava no seu posto estratégico... (Posto estratégico?!? Hum... isso não vai dar certo... o.o....)  
  
*** kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	9. Capítulo 9 Conselhos preciosos ou não

Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo IX – Conselhos preciosos.. ou não..  
  
Seiya corria para a Casa de Câncer seguido pelo ataque de Ikki, quando tropeçou no último degrau da casa e caiu com a cara no chão... mas e a flecha de fogo? Continuou avançando dentro da casa e... BAM! Atingiu alguma coisa... ou alguém?!  
  
- PQP!!! @#$%&***@#$@!!! C@%@#*O!!! QUE MERDA É ESSA!!? PORCARIA! QUEM FOI O FDP QUE MANDOU ESSA PORRA PARA CÁ?!?! – disse um caranguejo muito irritado, vendo seu prato de macarronada virar macarrão tostado, carvão mesmo..  
  
- Ai, ai.. tou fudido... EI NÃO FUI EU NÃO!!! MANDARAM PARA MIM!! SOU VÍTIMA!! – disse Seiya se lavantando e entrando na casa...  
  
- EU NÃO QUERO SABER!!! VOCÊ VAI PRO INFERNO!!! ONDAS DE HADES!!! – atacou o cavaleiro de câncer.. – NINGUÉM ME ATRAPALHA ENQUANTO COMO MEU MACARRÃO!!!  
  
Nesse momento, Seiya vai parar no limbo... e...  
  
- AAAHHHH!!! QUE LUGAR É ESSE!?!? – pergunta Seiya desesperado.  
  
- HAHAHAHAAHH!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ NO LIMBO! O LUGAR ONDE AS ALMAS PASSAM PARA CAIR NO INFERNO!! VOCÊ FICARÁ AÍ PARA SEMPRE!! AGORA, ONDAS DE HADES!!! – disse o cavaleiro de Câncer terminando de efetivar o golpe.  
  
- AAAHHH!! EU NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI NÃO!!! ME DÊ SUA FORÇA PÉGASOOOOO!!! – disse Seiya enquanto queimava o seu cosmo...  
  
- HAHAHAHAAAHHH!!!!! EU ACHO QUE AQUELE CAVALINHO POCOTÓ NÃO VAI LHE ESCUTAR DAQUI!! HAHAHAHAAAHH!!! – zombava o Máscara da Morte. – ONDAS DE HADES!!!  
  
- AAAHHH!!! E AGORA.. NÃO CONSIGO ME MEXER! PARECE ATÉ QUE ESTOU NO INFERNO!! – fala Seiya que está no chão sem ação.. quando escuta...  
  
"Ah! Cadê aquele idiota do Seiya! Estou esperando a mais de quatro horas!! Não é educado me fazer esperar, logo eu que sou a Athena!!! SEIYA! AONDE VOCÊ ESTIVER AGORA! ME ESCUTE! QUERO VOCÊ AQUI!!!!" – essa era a voz de Saori que ecoava pelos quatro cantos do limbo...  
  
- SAORI?!?! – falou o cavaleiro de pégaso surpreso.. – Onde você está!?!  
  
- O QUÊ?! A VOZ DE ATHENA?! DROGA! VOU TER QUE TE TIRAR DAQUI SE NÃO... POSSO SER CASTIGADO!! – disse Máscara enquanto tirava Seiya do limbo..  
  
- O QUÊ?! EU VOLTEI! HAHAHAHH!! VOCÊ PINOU, NÉ? – disse Seiya zombando..  
  
- NÃO!!! EU APENAS NÃO QUERO CONFUSÃO... TENHO POUCOS PONTOS COM A ATHENA... Ela me ameaçou várias vezes... – disse Máscara enquanto tirava o belo prato de macarrão tostado da mesa...  
  
- É... eu não tenho nada para fazer aqui, falou!!! – disse Seiya enquanto corria para a porta dos fundos da casa de câncer..  
  
- NÃO, MESMO! Primeiro você tem que me dizer porque quer passar! – disse Máscara com uma expressão enigmática – "Hahaha!! Vou pregar uma peça neste otário! Vou ser.. aaarrggg!! Bonzinho... hehehe..." – pensou o Mácara da Morte..  
  
- Hã?! É... Bem.. A Saori... quero dizer a Athena, me chamou para ve-la agora no seu templo... ela disse num bilhete que tinha algo de importante para me falar... não sei o que é.. – disse Seiya.  
  
- HAHAHAHAHH!!! VOCÊ NÃO SABE? COMO VOCÊ É BURRO!! – zombava o Máscara da Morte... – Mas titio Carlo vai te ajudar... hahaha...  
  
- O QUÊ?! TITIO CARLO?! XIII.... – disse Seiya coçando a nuca...  
  
- Primeiro, coma isso aqui! – Máscara entrega para Seiya um potinho branco com um adesivo de caranguejo estirando uma pata, na frente do pote, que estava fechado...  
  
***  
  
No Templo de Athena...  
  
- Quem?! Você ?! Não se cansa de me irritar?! - dizia Saori muito irritada no telefone...  
  
- Não! Eu volto a pedir... CASE COMIGO, SAORI!!! Eu gosto de você!! Casa comigo.. - dizia uma voz no telefone..  
  
- NÃO!!! SENHOR JULIAN SOLO MIS#$@L!! EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE VOCÊ!!! PEGA AQUELE TRIDENTE DE POSEIDON E... - disse Saori tendo mais um chilique... (o que será que ela ia mandar ele fazer com o tridente... o_Ô)  
  
- ISSO NÃO FICARÁ ASSIM, ATHENA! EU AINDA VOU ME CASAR COM VOCÊ !!! FIQUE CERTA DISSO! VOU ANIQUILAR SEU CAVALINHO ALADO... ATÉ BREVE! - disse o Julian desligando o telefone..  
  
- Ah!! Era só o que me faltava! Até esse chato de galochas ligou para me infernizar!! Devo estar doce, para ter tantos gostosões atrás de mim... hu hu.. bem o que o Seiya podia aparecer.. se não talvez eu até 'conversaria melhor' com o Kanon... ele é tão quente... o.Ô! Epa! O que eu estou dizendo!! Eu gosto do Seiya, e vou ficar com ele!! - Saori falava sozinha no seu quarto, esperando o cavaleiro de pégaso...  
  
***  
  
Na casa de Gêmeos...  
  
- DROGA!! AQUELE DESGRAÇADO DO IKKI, CORTOU MEUS DEDOS DE VERDADE!!! AGORA TENHO QUE COLÁ-LOS UM A UM.. C@R@$&%!! - dizia Saga enquanto catava os seus dedos na outra dimensão... quando..  
  
- Saga?! Você está aqui?! É o Mú de Áries! Cadê você?! - disse Mú enquanto entra na casa de Gêmeos..  
  
- Eu estou aqui! Você poderia me ajudar, pondo o tubo de super bonder na minha boca! Eu preciso colar os meus dedos... - disse Saga apontando (os dedos do pé) para um tubinho vermelho que estava na mesa...  
  
- O QUÊ?!?! VOCÊ PERDEU OS DEDOS?!? SAGA, VOCÊ TÁ PRECISANDO DE UM TRATAMENTO... ALÉM DE MANDAR AS FEZES PARA A OUTRA DIMENSÃO, VOCÊ AGORA MANDA SEUS DEDOS PARA LÁ?!! - disse Mú ajudando Saga, colocando o tubo (de super bonder, hein?! ) na boca dele..  
  
- Naum nhé isso naum! - ele cospe o super bonder - FOI O MALDITO IKKI QUE SE METEU NA MINHA ILUSÃO, E CORTOU OS MEUS DEDOS, MAS SÓ NA OUTRA DIMENSÃO! - explicava Saga...  
  
- Mas se ele fez isso na outra dimensão, porque você agora tem de cola-los? - perguntou Mú segurando o tubo (de super bonder...)  
  
- Porque se não aqui, eu não conseguirei mexer os meus dedos de verdade! - disse Saga triunfante..  
  
- Aah! Tah.. Mas PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COM O SEIYA?! LEVOU ELE ATÉ A OUTRA DIMENSÃO? - perguntou Mú..  
  
- Sei lá... me deu vontade... hahaha... o.O! Opa! Colei dois dedos errados!!! - disse Saga percebendo o estrago que ele acabara de fazer...  
  
- Como assim? - perguntou Mú...  
  
- EU COLEI DOIS DEDOS QUE NÃO SÃO MEUS!!! SÃO OS DEDOS DA ELIANA!! ARRRGGGG!!! QUE NOJO!! ME AJUDA AQUÍ QUE ELES NÃO QUEREM DESCOLAR!!! - disse Saga puxando os dedos, e chorando pelo erro fatal... ( será que isso é um filme de terror... nossa! Cruzes!!)  
  
- o.Ô!!!! - Mú ficou sem ação, mas foi ajudar o cavaleiro de Gêmeos...  
  
***  
  
Enquanto isso... Hyoga corria para alcançar Shun, que corria sem parar...  
  
- SSSSHHHUUUUNNN!!!! VOLTA AQUI!! POR FAVOR!!! - gritava Hyoga correndo cada vez mais rápido, e rápido até que não preta atenção no chão, tropeça e cai...  
  
- PQP!! - disse Shun...  
  
- NOOOSSSAAA, SHUN!! CUECA ROSINHA?! HEHEHE... - disse Hyoga que quando caiu, se segurou na calça de Shun que tinha diminuido a velocidade.... (hehehe... que otário... ^-^ )  
  
- É... PORQUE?! ALGO CONTRA?! - disse Shun todo vermelhinho...  
  
- Não... mas é que... eu nunca tinha visto nenhuma cueca sua... fiquei surpreso só! - disse o frio cavaleiro de cisne...  
  
- Ah... eu pensei que... DEIXA PRA LÁ!! VAMOS PARA NOSSOS POSTOS! E CADÊ O IKKI? - disse Shun ainda vermelho e com mais vergonha...  
  
- Ah! Ele ficou no posto dele.. - disse Hyoga caminhando em direção ao seu posto...  
  
- Que pena... eu queria me desculpar... - falou Shun, arrependido...  
  
- Vamos! Se não a Marin nos mata!! - disse Hyoga apressando ainda mais o passo...  
  
Continua... 


	10. Capítulo 10 Receita muito suspeita

Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo X - Receita muito suspeita...  
  
Na Casa de Câncer, Seiya abria o pote que Máscara lhe deu, e achou um bilhete... "CORPORAÇÃO TÁRTARO! - A sua empresa de macumba por Hades-sama - PRODUTO DE ALTA QUALIDADE..".  
  
- O que é isso? Biscoitos? De quê são feitos?! - disse Seiya esperimentando um...  
  
- Bem, é um biscoito 'Bafo-de-mata-cavalo', a mulherada adora.... hehehe... É feito de: ovo, pimenta, alho, cebola, outros condimentos fortes, repolho roxo, e principalmente, ENXOFRE!! Ah! Tem um leve gosto de morango... mas depois deixa um HÁLITO DOS DEUSES!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! - disse Máscara da Morte com um folheto explicativo do produto nas mãos...  
  
- HUM... Até que tem um gosto bom... Será que a Saori vai gostar??! - perguntou Seiya.  
  
- Coooommm Ceerrtteessaa!! - disse Máscara sorrindo, era assustadora sua expressão facial...  
  
- Que bom! - disse Seiya alegre e dando pulos de alegria...  
  
- Agora, quando chegar no quarto dela fale estas doces palavras... "O que você quer, hein?! Cachorrona?! Eu tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida! Tem umas gostosonas me esperando no meu quarto.. E outra coisa... faz um regime, que até a minha avó de 160kg ta mais sexy que você!!" Rssss.... - disse Máscara da Morte se segurando para não rolar no chão de tanto rir...  
  
- Eu? Dizer isso? Você acha que ela realmente vai gostar... e se eu também disser a ela que eu gosto dela? - disse Seiya inocentemente...  
  
- Não! Só diga isso depois, se ela perguntar... - disse Máscara.. - "Isto é, se ela não o matar depois dessa... ahahahaha!!!" - pensou o câncer...  
  
- Entendi...! - disse Seiya.  
  
- Agora, você pede para aquela bicha florida, o Afrodite, para ele fazer um buquê de rosas pretas e murchas para você dar de presente para ela! - disse ele enquanto começa a lustrar uma das cabeças de sua coleção... os carecas precisam de mais polimento, se não ficam feios... (opinião dele... )  
  
- Tudo bem! - disse Seiya, adorando as dicas mas sem entender bem elas... Quando...  
  
- AAAH!!! QUEM DIRIA, HIEN? CARLINHO, MEU AMOR! VOCÊ DANDO UMA DE CUPIDO... MAS ESSAS SUAS DICAS SÃO PÉSSIMAS!! SEIYA VOU DAR AS DICAS DE FRÔ, QUE NÃO É A PRÓPRIA DEUSA, MAS FAZ UNS MILAGRES NOS CABELOS DOS CAVALEIROS... - disse Afrodite que usava um perfume de rosas exóticas fortíssimo que fez todas as cabeças da coleção de Máscara da Morte, fazer uma careta bem feia e espirrar... (que nojo..)  
  
- DE ONDE VOCÊ VEIO, ESTRUPÍCIO?! - perguntou Máscara surpreso em ver o florido em sua casa...  
  
- Estrupício?!? Que coisa feia, amor! Você devia melhorar seu vocabulário... Eu vim da Casa de Peixes.. de onde mais seria? Do seu quarto?! Hu hu hu... bem que seria interessante.. Seiya! Conte-me para que você precisa chegar até a Saori... – disse Frô.  
  
- VIADO SAFADO! NÃO TIRE BRINCADEIRAS SOBRE MIM!! VOCÊ QUER MORRER??!?!!? – disse um caranguejo irritado...  
  
- Bem... ela me chamou para conversar no quarto dela agora... bem já estou atrasado.. SÓ QUE ESSES MARMANJOS NÃO ME DEIXAM CHEGAR ATÉ LÁ SEM ME ENROLAR! – disse Seiya alterando um pouco a voz...  
  
- Ah...! Como é lindo o amor... Mas Seiya, você é muito jumento!!! Não sabe o que ela quer? Hahaha... Bem que o Carlinho podia me fazer esse convite.. intimamente... no meu ouvidinho... – disse Afrodite chegando mais perto de Máscara e sussurrando no ouvido dele, bem devagarinho... mas...  
  
- SEU GAY MIS$%¨#VEL!! VAI MORRER! PENSA QUE EU GOSTO DE HOMEM? NÃO!!! MEU NEGÓCIO É MULHER!!! ONDA DE HADES!!! – Mascara irritado socou e chutou Afrodite até que...  
  
- Ai, bate mais, amor!! – falou Afrodite antes de perder os sentidos depois de tantos golpes...  
  
- Máscara! Não precisa de violência... – disse Seiya.  
  
- AH É?! TEM PORRADA PARA VOCÊ TAMBÉM!!! AHAHAAHH!!! – Máscara agora socou Seiya até que este caiu desmaiado... – DROGA! AGORA TENHO QUE ME LIVRAR DESTES CADÁVERES... VOU JOGÁ-LOS NO FOSSO E ME PREPARAR PARA A CERIMÔNIA DE DECAPITAÇÃO... É TÃO IMPOLGANTE... HAHAHAHHH!!!!  
  
Agora, Máscara carrega os cadáveres de cavaleiros e os joga num buraco ao lado de sua casa... Esse buraco fede bastante e tem muitos outros corpos em estado de putrefação, mas.. eles não possuem cabeças!! Ele entra em sua casa novamente e sai de lá vestindo um manto preto e carregando uma foice enorme e bem polida.. Parece muito afiada... Seiya e Afrodite acordam...  
  
- AAAHHHGGG!!! O QUE É AQUILO?!?!? É A MORTE?! – perguntou Seiya assustado e fazendo uma cara feia por causa do fedor...  
  
- AAAHHH!!! MEU CABELO! AGORA ESTÁ FEDENDO TAMBÉM!! NÃO! É O MÁSCARA DA MORTE!! ELE PRETENDE NOS DECAPITAR!! VAMOS SIMBORA, BOFE!!! – disse Frô que saiu correndo do buraco... e sumiu no atalho para Casa de Peixes...  
  
- Aaaahhhh!! Dá na mesma... vou correr! Fui!! – nisso Seiya sai correndo para as escadarias da próxima casa... a de Leão..  
  
Máscara então, depois de preparar a tal cerimônia de decapitação... ele percebe que...  
  
- PQP!! DROGA!! ELES FUGIRAM!! SE BEM QUE SERIAM CABEÇAS HORRÍVEIS NA MINHA COLEÇÃO... MAS PELO MENOS EU ACABARIA COM O AFRODITE... ELE É UM VIADO PÉ NO SACO!!! – disse Máscara da Morte voltando para sua casa... – AINDA ACABO COM AQUELA BICHA DESGRAÇADA...  
  
***  
  
Marin depois de muito correr, chega até a Casa de Aioria... Ela entra bem devagarinho e se esconde na sala.. ela percebe que só a luz do quarto dele está acesa... ela escuta..  
  
- Aah! Aioria! Você é demais... Como você consegue ficar com aquela chata da Marin... – disse Shina olhando para o leão, que acabou de saciar sua fome felina...  
  
- Heheheh... Eu sei que sou maravilhoso... mas eu gosto da Marin... – disse Aioria se levantando e vestindo a sua roupa... e ainda exibindo seus músculos para a amazona...  
  
- ENTÃO, PORQUE VOCÊ FICOU COMIGO, SE GOSTA DELA?! SEU... SEU... cachorro! – diz ela enquanto se veste e põe sua máscara..  
  
- É porque você dá fácil demais... ela é mais durona... admiro muito ela... – disse o Leão saindo do quarto e acendendo a luz da sala, mas ele não vê quem está atrás dele...  
  
- NÃO ACREDITO!!! SEU CACHORRO!! VOCÊ GOSTA DELA?!? VENHA COBRA!!! - disse Shina atacando o leão..  
  
- Aaahhh!!! Shina, nós passamos esse tempo todo... você ainda quer mais?! Não agüento!! - disse o gatinho acuado se levantando do chão...  
  
"Hahahah!!! Acho é pouco Aioria... Agora é minha vez de bater em você e nessa puta!!" - pensou Marin saindo do seu esconderijo...  
  
Nesse instante chega Seiya, que é recebido com...  
  
- CÁPSULA DO PODER!!! - atacou Aioria, atingindo o pobre cavalinho que acabara de chegar... - SEIYA??! O QUE FAZ AQUI?!?! FOI MAL, CARA...  
  
- AI!! SEU MI#%¨%!!! É ASSIM QUE SOU RECEBIDO EM SUA CASA, PORRA!! - diz Seiya levantando-se do chão... e limpando o traseiro (ele caiu de bunda..)... - EU ESTOU AQUI APENAS DE PASSAGEM!!! FUI!!  
  
- PERA LÁ!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI NÃO!! EU NÃO PERMITO QUE VÁ SE ENCONTRAR COM A SAORI!! RELAMPEJO DE ÁGUIA!! - disse Marin irritada...  
  
- MARIN!??! O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI!! E PORQUE EU NÃO POSSO IR ATÉ A SAORI? VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM!!! - disse Seiya desviando do golpe de sua mestra...  
  
- PORQUE NÃO!!! EU NÃO QUERO QUE VÁ!! RELAMPEJO DE ÁGUIA!! - dessa vez o ataque bate em Aioria...  
  
- EU VOU SIM!!! AGORA QUEM QUER FALAR COM ELA SOU EU!!! METEORO DE PÉGASOOOOOO!!! - Seiya joga o ataque mas ele bate em Aioria que tinha se levantado..  
  
- PQP!! PARADOS OS DOIS!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS APANHAR!! PORRA!! - diz o leão rugindo irritado... - MARIN?! O QUE FAZ AQUI?!  
  
- EU VIM ATRÁS VOCÊ, QUERIDO... MAS O ENCONTREI COM ESSA COBRA, NA NOSSA CAMA!! SEU CACHORRO DESGRAÇADO!!! RELAMPEJO DE ÁGUIA!! - ela o ataca, mas ele desvia em frações de segundo... o ataque bate em Shina que saia do quarto para ver qual era a confusão...  
  
- SUA FDP!!! NINGUÉM BATE EM MIM!! VENHA COBRA!!! - atacou Shina, que acabou atacando Aioria que dessa vez bate a cabeça na parede e desmaia.. (melhor para ele, se o caldo engrossa...)  
  
- O QUÊ?! SUA VACA VAGABUNDA!! VAI PAGAR POR TER USADO MEU AIORIAZINHO... DEPOIS EU ACERTO AS CONTAS COM ELE... RELAMPEGO DE ÁGUIA!! - ataca Marin...  
  
***  
  
Enquanto isso, na Casa de Áries... Mú observa atentamente a briga de penosas, por seu ultra-avançado-e-moderno telescópio! Ele não suporta ficar sem espiar...  
  
- Uau! Briga de mulher é um barato!! Dessa vez o Aioria se lascou... Mas como sou um bom amigo, vou traze-lo para cá... Assim ele pode fugir depois... - Mú então telestransporta Aioria da Casa de Leão, para a sua casa... Ele ainda está inconsciente, mas acorda e pergunta o que está acontecendo..  
  
- Hã?!? Mú?! Cadê a Marin?! - pergunta ele ainda meio zonzo...  
  
- Ela está aqui no telescópio.. Quer dar aquela espiadinha? Hha há... - ele passava o telescópio para o leão...  
  
- Uau!! Briga de mulher?! Eu acho muito massa... ai, Shina arrancou uma mechona do cabelo de Marin... mas ela arranha a cara de Shina... que máximo!!  
  
-Ei! Não toma o espaço todo! Eu também quero ver!!! - disse Mú..  
  
*** Na casa de Leão...  
  
Começa então uma guerra de titãs... quero dizer de galinhas mesmo... foi puxada de cabelo, soco, pontapé, e muitas mas muitas unhadas... Ninguém é louco de se meter no meio... por isso, Seiya rasteja devagarinho para não ser percebido... Assim, ele passa tranqüilamente pela Casa de Leão...  
  
"Ufa! Consegui sair daquele hospício... graças a Zeus... Mas, porque será que a Marin não quer que eu vá... é muito estranho.. mas agora é que eu quero chegar até lá! Estou curioso... Espero que o Shaka esteja dormindo.. vai ser mais fácil.." - pensava Seiya, enquanto subia as escadarias da Casa de Virgem.. (nossa! Ele conseguiu chegar até lá?! o.O!! )  
  
***  
  
Enquanto isso, dentro da Casa de Virgem...  
  
- Vamos começar logo esse trabalho... ei! Cadê as fitas vermelhas? E o caldeirão? E a minha túnica branca?! Pensei que já estivesse tudo pronto!! Ainda bem cobrei bem caro por esse trabalho... he he he... - falou Shaka enquanto averiguava se tudo estava correto...  
  
- CALMA! Você quer que eu faça tudo sozinha! Toma aqui sua túnica... Pode começar, enquanto eu pego as ervas pro banho de desgarrego... - disse Kourin, saindo por uma porta que dá nos campos das Twin Sal, para colher algumas ervas...  
  
- Certo.. mas você é minha ajudante! Tem de fazer tudo!! - diz Shaka indo para o quarto por a túnica...  
  
- Pronto! Já colhi todas, está tudo pronto... pode começar o trabalho... - disse ela colocando ums galhos perto do caldeirão.. e se posicionando corretamente..  
  
- Bem... PÊPEOOOO PÊPÊOPÊ UMPÊPÊ ÊPEPEÔ!! - disse Shaka entoando um mantra e se concentrando com uma foto na mão, sendo auxiliado por Kourin... quando..  
  
***  
  
Seiya sobe todas os degraus da casa de Virgem, e chega na sala da casa de Shaka, quando vê ele sentando no chão parecia estar meditando... mas ele tinha uma foto na mão...  
  
- SSSHHHAAKKAAAA!! VOCÊ TA FAZENDO MACUMBA PRO MEU IRMÃO, IKKI!! VOCÊ QUER MATAR ELE?!? - gritou Seiya, fazendo Shaka se desconcentrar..  
  
- NÃO!! É UM TRBALHO DE AMOR!! EI, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!?!? - disse Shaka..  
  
- VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO MACUMBA PARA NAMORAR COM O IKKI?! NÃO ME DIGA... - falou Seiya surpreso...  
  
- NÃO!!! MOLÓIDE!! É PARA... - falou Shaka..  
  
- JÁ SEI! É PARA O IKKI SE APAIXONAR POR ESSA GAROTA QUE ESTÁ DO OUTRO LADO DO CALDEIRÃO!!! QUEM É VOCÊ, OUTRA PUTA QUE ELE PEGA TODAS AS NOITES?! - Seiya tentou acertar, mas...  
  
- GRRR!!! MAIS RESPEITO COMIGO, POCOTÓ!! EU SOU A AUTORA DESSA FIC DE MERDA!!! POSSO MATAR VOCÊ AGORA!! FOI O IKKI QUE PEDIU ESSA MACUMBA!! SOU SÓ AJUDANTE DO SHAKA!!! - falou Kourin irritada... quase pegando seu bloco de notas e alterando a passagem de Seiya pela casa de virgem...  
  
- AAAHHH!! ENTÃO É VOCÊ QUEM TÁ FAZENDO EU APANHAR DESDE QUE COMECEI A PASSAR PELAS CASAS...NÃO AGUENTO MAIS LEVAR CACETE DE TODO MUNDO!! SUA RAPARIGA DESGRAÇADA!! VAI PAGAR!! METEORO DE PÉGASOOO!!! - Seiya ataca a indefesa autora do fic, que é defendida por Shaka...  
  
- SEU MI@#%¨$¨$!!! NÃO BATA NELA!! EU O PROIBO!! SEI SAN SARA!! - Shaka ataca Seiya, fazendo ele cair no chão... sem energia...  
  
*** 


	11. Capítulo 11 Casa de Virgem

Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo XI - Casa de Virgem...  
  
Shaka se vira e pergunta...  
  
- Kourin, você está bem?  
  
- Ahh! QUEBREI UMA UNHA!!! DESGRAÇADO!! - ela sai por uma porta ao lado... carregando um bloco de anotações...  
  
- TÁ VENDO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! MORRA!! SEI SAN SARA!! - Shaka ataca mais uma vez o pobre pégaso...  
  
Mas ele consegue se levantar e...  
  
- Oh! De quem é esse cosmo que brilha intensamente?! É DE FÊNIX! - pergunta Seiya olhando para todos os lados...  
  
- ESTOU AQUI SEU BURRO! VOCÊ ATRAPALHOU O MEU TRABALHO (DE MACUMBA LEVE)!! AVE FÊNIX!!!! - ataca Ikki, fazendo Seiya voar em chamas...  
  
- IKKI?! - perguntou Shaka...  
  
- NÃO, É O PAPAI NOEL!! CLARO QUE SOU EU!! DEU PARA TERMINAR O TRABALHO? - perguntou Ikki...  
  
- NÃO! ESSE OTÁRIO ATRAPALHOU! E NA SUA SANTA IGNORÂNCIA, ESTRAGOU O BANHO DE DESCARREGO... - disse Shaka limpando o chão..  
  
- PORRA!! SEIYA!! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? - perguntou Ikki furioso...  
  
- EU... EU NÃO SABIA!! PENSEI QUE ERA PRO SHAKA FICAR COM VOCÊ! - disse Seiya..  
  
- PQP!! QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO DE DIZER, QUE EU NÃO ESTAVA FAZENDO ESSE TRABALHO PARA MIM E O IKKI!!!! VOCÊ É RETARDADO? - disse Shaka irritado... (olha a Barbie tá nervosinha...)  
  
- SEIYA VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! - Ikki ataca Seiya mais uma vez, quando é interrompido por Shaka...  
  
- ASSIM VOCÊS ESTAM APENAS CAMINHANDO NA PALMA DA MÃO DE BUDA!! ENTREM EM UM ACORDO!! - falou Shaka..  
  
- NÃO, NUNCA!!! - disse Ikki, atacando de novo...  
  
- EU TAMBÉM NÃO!!! - Seiya ataca Ikki.. os dois rolam no chão se socando..  
  
- EU REPITO! ASSIM VOCÊS ESTAM ANDANDO NA PALMA DA MÃO DE BUDA!!! - disse Shaka olhando para os dois...  
  
- PQP!! VOCÊ SÓ DIZ ISSO? FALA OUTRA COISA!! - falou Seiya irritado..  
  
- SE VOCÊ OLHAR PARA O CHÃO... - falou Shaka, apontando para o chão... Que era pintado com um desenho... adivinha qual é? A palma da mão de Buda!!  
  
- E NÃO É QUE É MESMO... - diz ele olhando para o chão...  
  
*** Enquanto isso, na Casa de Aioria...  
  
- CADÊ AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!!! ELE FUGIU!! VAMOS ATRÁS DELE!! - Marin fala para Shina, que saem correndo atrás do cosmo do leão...  
  
- FOI A GENTE NÃO PRESTAR ATENÇÃO, QUE ELE SOME?! ELE VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER ME USADO!! - fala Shina furiosa...  
  
Sentindo um pouco do cosmo de Aioria, elas correm para a Casa de Áries... Vai rolar mais lavagem de roupa suja...  
  
*** Na casa de Virgem...  
  
Seiya e Ikki rolam no chão feito dois pirralhos... (eles são isso mesmo...) Mas de tantos socos e pontapés, eles atingem Shaka, que para não deixar barato, também entra na briga.. Agora são os três rolando no chão.. (isso é uma briga, ta!? .^_^) Quando são interrompidos, por um objeto voador não identificado (?!?!), que caí na cabeça de Ikki, o deixando inconsciente...  
  
- AAAIII!!! O QUE É ISSO?! - disse Seiya desviando a cabeça...  
  
- É... É UM MARTELO?! o.Ô!! - disse Shaka realmente surpreso... ele nunca tinha aberto tantos os olhos...  
  
- O QUÊ?!?! UM MARTELO??! MAS... QUEM? - disse Seiya..  
  
- Xiii... FOI MAL! O IKKI MORREU? O MARTELO ESCAPOU DA MINHA MÃO... - disse Kourin...  
  
- NÃO! AINDA NÃO MORREU... - disse Seiya atestando a quase morte de Ikki...  
  
- PQP!!! NÃO TINHA OUTRA COISA PARA JOGAR?! PODIA TER ME ACERTADO VIU? - disse Shaka irritado mesmo!!  
  
- É... desculpa... eu achei o martelo na casa de Mú, e achei tão bonitinho que peguei! - dizia ela se desculpando...  
  
- CADÊ O MEU MARTELO NÚMERO 2?! - disse Mú que por estar observando pelo telescópio, viu o seu martelo de coleção cair na cabeça de Ikki...  
  
- MÚ?! O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?!? EU JÁ ESTAVA DEVOLVENDO O MARTELO... - disse Kourin...  
  
- DEVOLVENDO O KCT! EU VIM BUSCA-LO AGORA! E VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS MEXA NAS MINHAS COISAS!!! - disse Mú muito irritado catando o martelo no chão...  
  
- MAIS RESPEITO COMIGO! EU SOU A OTORIDADE AQUI! VOU ALTERAR A HISTÓRIA... - disse ela pegando um bloco de anotações e rabiscando umas coisas...  
  
- NÃO!! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!! ALTERAR O RUMO DA HISTÓRIA PODE SER IRREVERSÍVEL!! ASSIM VOCÊ ESTARÁ CAMINHANDO NA PALMA DA MÃO DE BUDA!!! - disse Shaka preocupado...  
  
- A HISTÓRIA É MINHA! EU FAÇO O QUE EU QUERO COM ELE!! - disse ela irada...  
  
- AH! NÃO VAI NÃO!! ME DÁ ESSE BLOCO! - disse Mú tentando pegar o bloco de anotações da mão de Kourin...  
  
- NÃO MESMO!! QUEIMA ROELA!! - disse ela..  
  
- QUEIMA ROELA, NÃO! NÃO SOU A BICHINHA DO SHUN... - disse Mú com raiva..  
  
- QUEM É QUEIMA-ROELA?! - disse Ikki que acabara de acordar.. com um baita galo na cabeça...  
  
- PQP!! SEUS BANDO DE DOIDO SAIAM DA MINHA CASA!! AGORA!!!! - disse Shaka expulsando os dois de sua casa...  
  
- Ai!! Minha cabeça!! Vou acabar com aquela garota!! - disse Ikki catucando o galo que ganhou na cabeça...  
  
- Ela é muito não tem juízo... ei, CADÊ O SEIYA?! - disse Shaka procurando pelo pégaso por toda a casa....  
  
- Ele deve ter escapado enquanto você expulsava Mú e Kourin da casa... - disse Ikki passando remédio no corte...  
  
- DROGA!! ELE NÃO PODIA TER ESCAPADO!!! - disse Shaka...  
  
- QUE MASSA, CARA! TU TEM UM LIVRO DESSES AQUI!! POSSO PEGAR EMPRESTADO!? - disse Ikki pegando um exemplar do livro, 'Kama-sutra' de uma estante na sala...  
  
- HÃ?! NÃO!!! MEU LIVRO, NÃO!! VOCÊ NÃO PODE PEGAR!!! - disse Shaka tomando o livro da mão de Ikki...  
  
- E PORQUE NÃO?! - reclamou Ikki...  
  
- VOCÊ GOSTARIA QUE EU PEGASSE SEU IRMÃO EMPRESTADO? NÃO, NÉ?! ENTÃO SE FODE!!! - disse Shaka..  
  
- NÃO!!! NEM PENSE EM FALAR COM MEU IRMÃO!! - disse Ikki irritado...  
  
- TÁ VENDO! NÃO ENCHE O SACO! VAI EMBORA!!! - disse Shaka irritado expulsando Ikki de sua casa...  
  
****  
  
Nas escadarias da Casa de Virgem...  
  
Mú e Kourin mantinham uma linda conversa amigável...  
  
- TÁ VENDO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!! BARBIEZINHA ROXA!!! - disse Kourin ainda com raiva...  
  
- EU?! EU NÃO FIZ NADA!! - disse Mú...  
  
- NÃO FEZ?!?! AH! VAI TE CATAR!!! - disse Kourin sumindo num dos atalhos...  
  
- Garotinha estressada... - disse ele voltando para sua casa, ele não ia querer perder o espetáculo de Seiya apanhando mais uma vez...  
  
Continua...  
  
**** 


	12. Capítulo 12 Casa de Libra

Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo XII - Casa de Libra.  
  
Seiya fugia da Casa de Virgem e nas escadarias da Casa de Libra, ele escuta uma suave e melancólica canção cantada num japonês de sotaque chinês (não me perguntem como é isso!! )...  
  
"Eu não sou cachorro não! Pra viver tão desprezado! Eu não sou cachorro não, sou só um dragão abandonado!! Hic!"  
  
- Será que já bati muito a minha cabeça? Acho que não... Mas...olha é o Shiryu!! - ele então corre para perto do amigo que estava jogado na frente da Casa de Libra. - O que aconteceu, cara?!  
  
- A... hic! Shunrei me abandonou!! - disse o que restava de Shiryu depois de 5 garrafas de saquê extra forte vazias...  
  
- O quê?! A Shunrei te abandonou?!? milagre... - disse Seiya surpreso.  
  
- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!?! - o dragão ficou furioso... (ai que meda!)  
  
- NADA NÃO! Mas...por que a Shunrei te abandonou? O que tu fizesse com ela cara? - perguntou Seiya.  
  
- Nada... não fiz nada mesmo... Ela fugiu com Ohko de Tigre... aquele desgraçado... - disse o dragão com lágrimas nos olhos...  
  
- Pô, cara... Isso é o que as mulheres fazem com a gente... Vê só o meu estado! - disse Seiya apontando para si mesmo, ele estava acabado... com muitos arranhões, hematomas e todo sujo...  
  
- Passou um trem em cima de você, cara?! Hahaha... - disse Shiryu zombando do estado de Seiya...  
  
- NÃO! Eu simplesmente tive alguns contratempos com os cavaleiros de ouro... Isso tudo porque eu quero ir falar com a Saori! - disse Seiya batendo a cabeça no chão... - Não agüento mais!!  
  
- O QUÊ?!? AQUELA PUTA DESGRAÇADA?! SE ELA NÃO TIVESSE ME MANDADO PRA CÁ, PARA CUIDAR DESTA BOSTA (ele aponta para a Casa de Libra), EU AINDA TERIA A SHUNREI COMIGO!!! - disse o dragão revoltado quase batendo em Seiya.  
  
- NÃO FALE ASSIM DA NOSSA DEUSA ATHENA!! - Seiya se irritava um pouco... (afinal é só o que ele sabe fazer, bater e gritar!)  
  
- NÃO QUERO SABER! ESSE É O MEU PONTO DE VISTA!! - protestava o dragão. (E ele ainda tem ponto de vista, depois de tanto ficar cego...?! )  
  
- EU NÃO VOU BRIGAR COM VOCÊ!! SHIRYU!! Você não está em condições... - Seiya entra na casa de Libra.  
  
- Já vai tarde! - disse Shiryu abrindo a sexta garrafa de saquê...  
  
Dentro da casa de Libra que estava um pouco escura, Seiya tropeça em algo enquanto atravessava a casa...  
  
- AAAAIIIII!!!! QUE MERDA É ESSA?!?! - ele bateu a patinha na Armadura Dourada de Libra, largada no meio do corredor...  
  
- O que aconteceu Seiya? - perguntou Shiryu entrando na Casa de Libra.  
  
- ALGUM IDIOTA DEIXOU ALGO FEITO DE METAL ENFERRUJADO NO MEIO DA PASSAGEM!! - Seiya rolava no chão de dor, segurando seu pézinho.  
  
- METAL ENFERRUJADO?!? - Shiryu tenta ascender a luz para poder enxergar a tal coisa feita de metal, mas se lembrou que não havia pago a conta de luz, pois usara o dinheiro para comprar as bebidas... "Droga! Eu gastei o dinheiro em bebidas e me esqueci de pagar conta de luz... o velho mestre vai me matar!!!"  
  
- SIM!!! PARECE UMA CAIXA! - explicou Seiya apalpando a tal caixa.  
  
- SEIYA VOU MATAR VOCÊ!! - ameaçou o dragão...  
  
- MAS POR QUE?! VOCÊ DEIXA ESSAS PORCARIAS NO MEIO DA PASSAGEM E AGORA VAI ME MATAR?! - protestou Seiya.  
  
- SIM!!! VOCÊ VEM AQUI PARA ME CHATEAR E AINDA XINGA A ARMADURA SAGRADA DOURADA DE LIBRA?! A DO MEU MESTRE! Que futuramente será minha?! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!!! CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!!- Shiryu se magoa profundamente e decide partir para cima de Seiya.  
  
- ÉRR... FOI MAL SHIRYU!! EU NÃO SABIA QUE ERA A ARMADURA DE LIBRA... MAS, NÃO PRECISA BATER EM MIM!! - disse Seiya levando um golpe de Shiryu...  
  
- PRECISA SIM! VOCÊ AGORA VAI ME PAGAR POR TODAS AS HUMILHAÇÕES QUE SOFRI!!! CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!! - Shiryu atacou de novo...  
  
- HUMILHAÇÕES?! EU NÃO SEI DE NADA!!! METEORO DE PÉGASOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! - Seiya atacou o irmão.  
  
- VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI O MAIS FODÃO DA SÉRIE!! VOCÊ COM VÁRIAS GAROTAS E EU SÓ COM A SHUNREI!!! ISSO NÃO É CERTO! EU SOU O MAIS BONITO DESTE ANIME!! CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!! - Shiryu entrou em auto-análise... coitado...  
  
- NÃO SEI DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! MAS ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!! METEORO DE PÉGASO!!! - Seiya ataca mais uma vez, agora ele consegue atingir alguns de seus meteoros em Shiryu.  
  
- VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!!! - Shiryu pega a tal caixa da armadura, abre e veste a armadura de Libra. - "Preciso usar esta armadura de ouro, senão posso ser derrotado pelo Seiya, afinal ele sempre dá um jeitinho de ganhar..." - Shiryu pensa numa saída lógica e para começar seu ataque 'dourado', ele faz uma pequena apresentação com as armas da armadura de Libra. Depois de alguns minutos...  
  
- ÔÔÔ SHIRYU! AINDA VAI DEMORAR MUITO? SE NÃO SE IMPORTA EU PRECISO CHEGAR LOGO ATÉ O TEMPLO DE ATHENA, E... DEPOIS A GENTE CONTINUA ESSA LUTA... - fala Seiya impaciente com a demora na apresentação do irmão libriano...  
  
- ESPERE AÍ! FALTA SÓ OS NUNCHAKUS TRIPLOS!! - Shiryu termina sua pequena apresentação e com a Excalibur tenta cortar a cabeça de Seiya....  
  
- EI! ISSO É COVARDIA! EU ESTOU DESARMADO!! - protesta Seiya, que por pouco tem sua crina cortada pela poderosa espada.  
  
- E A VIDA É JUSTA?! SE FOSSE A SHUNREI NÃO TERIA ME ABANDONADO!! AH! FIQUE QUIETO!! - Shiryu tentava decapitar Seiya, mas ele corria como um louco pela casa de Libra.  
  
- NÃO MESMO! SE EU FICAR PARADO, POSSO TER MINHA CABEÇA CORTADA!! - Seiya continuava a fugir, e não tinha mais esperanças de sair dali vivo, quando.  
  
- "Shiryu, meu filho, pare com isso... É seu mestre que lhe ordena! PARE DE USAR A MINHA ARMADURA PARA VINGANÇA PESSOAIS!!" - Era a voz do Velho Mestre que ecoava pela Casa de Libra.  
  
- VELHO MESTRE?!?! - Shiryu se surpreende com a notícia e acaba derrubando a Excalubir perto do seu pé! - UAAIAA!!! FOI POR POUCO!!!  
  
- Velho Mestre? - perguntou Seiya.  
  
- "Sim, sou eu Seiya. Vou ajudar você! Fuja, saia daí o mais rápido que puder, se não perderá sua vida." - Aconselhou o Velho Mestre que parecia ser o único com juízo nessa noite. - Muito obrigado, Velho Mestre. Não sei como lhe agradecer! - Seiya fica encabulado e põe a mão na nuca... - Mas Shiryu, você não estava bêbado? Como de uma hora para outra você, veio me atacar? - SEU IDIOTA! UM VERDADEIRO CAVALHEIRO NÃO SE DEIXA LEVAR PELO ÁLCOOL!! CÓLERA DO DRAAA... - Shiryu tentou atacar Seiya mais uma vez, porém foi impedido pelo Velho Mestre, que o paralisou em sua Armadura de Libra. - Até, Shiryu! Depois a gente conversa!! - Seiya sai da casa de Libra, correndo o mais depressa possível. - PORRA!!! ME SOLTA VELHOTE!! - Shiryu ainda estava fora de controle e tentava se mexer... - "Não! Você vai ficar aí por algumas horas, para aprender a não usar minha armadura para lutas pessoais!!" - MAS NEM UM POUQUINHO?! TEM UMA FORMIGA ANDANDO NO MEU NARIZ E TÁ FAZENDO CÓCEGAS! SOCORRO!!! - gritou Shiryu desesperado... *** Na Casa de Áries, Aioria se encontrava em maus lençóis... pois Shina e Marin haviam chegado e, estavam o torturando... - AIORIA!! SEU CACHORRO!! VAI APRENDER A NÃO ME USAR DAQUELA FORMA!! - gritava Shina com os olhos de fogo... ela afiava as unhas com uma serra. - EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE FAZER ISSO, AIORIA! JUSTO COM A SHINA?! VOCÊ É TÃO CANALHA QUE NÃO TEM NEM DESCULPA! - Marin magoada com a situação, acha no meio das coisas de Mú, uma faca que corta até as estrelas. Agora ela olhava para ele, e olhava para a faca... - VOU GARANTIR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS TRAIA ALGUÉM!! - Marinzinha... olha o que vai fazer com essa faca na mão e... Shina, por favor não afie essas unhas! Eu tenho medo... - ele realmente está fudido... ia sair dali castrado e cego...quando na entrada da Casa ele vê Mú, acenando para não se mexer e... - CCCCAAAABBRRUMMM!!! - ouve-se um estrondo na casa. Mú havia jogado na cabeça de Marin e de Shina todos as suas ferramentas pesadas e bem sólidas. Resultado as duas caíram no chão nocauteadas e assim Aioria foi salvo... - FOI POR POUCO, AIORIA! Você é louco de enfrentar essas duas feras sozinho? - perguntava Mú, verificando se as duas estavam desmaiadas... - Não sei como elas me descobriram aqui... muito obrigado, Mú! Você salvou minha vida.. fico te devendo essa! - Aioria solta um suspiro de alívio, mas olha para Marin desmaiada no chão e sente um remorso enorme... algumas lágrimas ameaçam cair de seu rosto, mas ele é macho! E macho não chora... - A Marin precisa dormir um pouco... leve ela para a casa dela! Eu cuido da Shina. - falou Mú. - Tudo bem... mas poderia me teleportar para a Casa de Leão? - Aioria tomava Marin em seus braços. - Sim! E por favor não se meta mais em confusão, Aioria! - Mú teleportava os dois para a Casa de Leão. - Agora vou cuidar de você, Shina.. nossa! Que galo feio na cabeça... Xiii.... ela vai me matar! *** No Templo de Athena. Saori não agüentava mais a demora de Seiya... ela já estava subindo as paredes... (brincadeirinha... ) De repente ouviu passos em frente a sua casa. Ela pensou que poderia ser o Seiya! É já teria chegado até ela! Ela se sentia tão feliz, tão feliz que foi correndo abrir a porta, sem nem sequer saber quem lá estava. - O quê?! Você?! - o 'rapaz' a agarrou em seus braços musculosos, e a fitou ternamente. - ME LARGA! NÃO JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ IR EMBORA?! CARRAPAT... - dessa vez ela foi interrompido por um beijo, oferecido pelo rapaz. Ela já sabia o que podia acontecer, porque da última vez ela quase não conseguiu escapar dos seus braços, e dessa vez não mostrava resistência. Até acariciava seus lindos cabelos azuis e suas costas fortes e trabalhadas... - Eu... eu estava sonhando com você, Saori. Com seus lindos cabelos roxos, e seu rosto angelical... (por favor alguém dá um óculos para ele!!! ^_^ ) Daí não resisti em saber se foi sonho mesmo... Creio que ainda estou dormindo... - ele ainda a mantinha nos braços, e a olhava com seus lindos olhos... - É... dormindo você não está... o.O! - Ela discretamente aponta para baixo e levanta o dedo, informando ao rapaz que algo estava acontecendo... - Ooh! Me desculpe, Saori. - ele se redime enrusbecido... - Só o fato de tocar os seus belos e gostosos lábios, eu já me sinto excitado e... não é culpa minha e...- ele põe a mão lá, para esconder o fato... - EU JÁ SEI!!! QUANTAS VEZES PRECISO DIZER!!!?!! VÁ EMBORA!!! - ela ordena mais uma vez... - Eu vou, mas antes... - ele a toma nos braços de novo e mais uma vez a beija calientemente. - É, para eu não esquecer de acordar deste sonho maravilhoso... - ele some na Sala do Grande Mestre. - Arf..arf.. ele ainda me mata com esses beijos gostosos.. opa! O que eu estou dizendo?!? Eu quero apenas o Seiya! Só o Seiya!! - ela volta a entrar no seu Templo de Athena, e desta vez tranca a porta! - "Se ele tentar me atacar de novo, estarei protegida! Mas se bem que ele é bem gostosão!! Hehehe..." - ela pensava na solidão de seu quarto, olhando para o espelho e vendo sua face queimar enrusbecida. *** Oi... A Saori está me saindo bem safadinha, hein? Hahaha.... por favor digam o que vocês acham do envolvimento dela com o Kanon... kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	13. Capítulo 13 Confusões e mais confusões

Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo XIII - Confusões e mais confusões...  
  
Seiya corria feliz para a oitava casa zodiacal. Afinal de contas, a casa anterior foi a qual ele menos apanhou. Porque o Shiryu não tava batendo nele a sério. Agora ele está quase na entrada da Casa de Escorpião... - "Nossa! Eu estou quase lá! Faltam... é... quantas casas faltam?! Peraí! Eu tou na oitava casa, são 12 casas, então... Ah! Eu não sei!!" - ele se perdia nos pensamentos... "Idiota! São 4 casas!! 12-8=4!!"- eu, a ficwriter, disse ao burinho... ou melhor cavalinho... - Ah! Obrigado! Ei... É VOCÊ DE NOVO?! - ele se surpreende. "NÃOOOO.... NÃO SOU EU!! É SUA IMAGINAÇÃO... OTÁRIO!" - eu tirava onda da cara dele. - Aaahhh... minha imaginação... - ele falava sozinho.. e acabara de chegar a casa de escorpião... *** Enquanto isso, na Casa de Áries, Mú tinha problemas com a Shina... - O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI!!! FOI VOCÊ, NÉ AIORIA?! RESPONDA!!! - ela gritava revoltada... - Não foi o Aioria... fui eu, Mú que lhe ajudei... - ele tentava explicar para a cobra furiosa!!! - ME AJUDAR?! ME PÔR NA CAMA, É ME AJUDAR?! OS HOMENS SÃO TODOS IGUAIS!! O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI?! - ela continuava a bufar, mas quando tentou se levantar sentiu uma tontura na cabeça e voltou a deitar. - Ta vendo! Você ainda não está bem! E pare de gritar! Você está na minha cama para descansar!! Você levou uma forte batida na cabeça e desmaiou... - Mú explicava a situação. - Ai... minha cabeça... obrigada... MAS POR QUE EU TOU SEM MINHAS ROUPAS!!! E, QUE PORRA DE ROUPA É ESSA!!!?!?!?! - ela simplesmente não é fácil de conviver.... - Suas roupas estavam muito manchadas de sangue, e achei melhor você vestir uma roupa minha... e se você não sabe isso é um tipo de túnica usado lá no Tibet e... - ele nem conseguiu terminar de falar... - O QUÊ?!? VOCÊ TROCOU MINHA ROUPA?! NÃO ACREDITO E... MINHA MÁSCARA, CADÊ A MINHA MÁSCARA?! NÃO OLHE PARA O MEU ROSTO!!! - dizia a amazona fervendo de raiva do pobre carneirinho... - Sua máscara?! Não sei aonde está.. você já estava sem ela! E fique tranqüila, eu não toquei em você... usei minha telecinése para trocar sua roupa.. - disse Mú. - "Se bem que foi bem interessante me concentrar em trocar sua roupa... hehehe..." ele pensava maliciosamente... - NÃO POSSO TER PERDIDO MINHA MÁSCARA! SÓ PODE TER SIDO O AIORIA, PARA ME SACANEAR, ELE ESCONDEU MINHA MÁSCARA!!! EU PEGO AQUELE DESGRAÇADO... e obrigado por ter sido um cavalheiro comigo... mas quando eu me sentir melhor, vou ter de mata-lo! - ela dizia se acalmando um pouco. - Me matar?! - Mú exclamava surpreso! - Mas só porque eu vi seu rosto? Isso não existe, já que a metade do Santuário já viu o seu rosto e... - ele novamente foi interrompido. - MAS FOI PORQUE EU QUIS QUE VISSEM!! E QUANTO A VOCÊ... - ela parou, deu um suspiro olhou para ele e... se calou.  
  
- E eu o quê?! - ele queria saber, mas já sabendo a resposta.  
  
- Você... bem.. NÃO ME PERGUNTE ISSO!!! - ela falava com as bochechas enrusbecidas..  
  
- Não precisa me gritar, nem mentir para mim, EU SEI O SEU SEGREDO! - ele falava com um estranho brilho no olhar... - e não há nada nesse Santuário que eu não saiba!!!  
  
- É... você já sabe... então não preciso me humilhar perante você... - ela falava sem o encarar, e sentia-se uma idiota por nutrir esperanças...  
  
- A única coisa que posso lhe dizer agora, é que eu também sinto o mesmo, Shina. - ele falou olhando nos olhos da italiana, e agora sentava-se na cama ao lado dela. - É que nunca tive coragem de falar...  
  
- Nem eu... - ela se sentia seu corpo pegando fogo, e sua cabeça doendo ainda mais...  
  
****  
  
Na Casa de Aioria, Marin acabara de acordar com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, e sentia um galo monstruoso perto da sua testa..  
  
- Ah! Você já acordou, Marin! Está se sentindo melhor? - seus olhos brilhavam ao vê-la e em suas mãos um comprimido e um copo d´agua.  
  
- Se você acha que um galo na cabeça e uma terrível dor são normais... eu estou até bem. - ela gemia pondo a mão na cabeça..  
  
- Tome este comprimido e se sentirá melhor! - ele oferecia o remédio a ela e..  
  
- Aioria, porque você me traiu com a Shina? Eu ao merecia isto e... - ele foi interrompida por Aioria.  
  
- Eu sei que não tenho desculpa... também não tenho desculpa, mas saiba que nunca deixei de te amar e... você é bem melhor do que a Shina.. - ele falava com ternura.  
  
- Hum.. eu sou melhor do que a Shina, é? Vou fazer de conta que acredito, mas se eu tiver desconfiança Aioria de Leão, eu te mato! - ela dizia seriamente.  
  
- Nossa! Isso tudo é amor? Me mataria? Hahaha... não vou lhe provocar, posso acabar morto! - ele mudava o rumo da conversa.  
  
- É isso mesmo, EU TE AMO AIORIA!! E bem que você podia me mostrar que seu amor é bem verdadeiro, hein? Meu leãozinho feroz... - ela sorria maliciosamente para ele, puxando para um beijo...  
  
***  
  
Ele sobe os degraus da Casa de Escorpião, mas uma dúvida passa por sua mente... (mente, e ele tem uma?!?!)  
  
- "O que será que a Saori quer comigo?? Já estou com sono, todo lascado, fudido, arrebentado, e a essa hora da noite eu deveria estar domindo. Amanhã logo cedo a Marin vai abusar com aquele maldito treinamento... já tenho a armadura mas ela ainda insiste..." - ele pensa confusamente.  
  
Já na porta da Casa de Escorpião, Seiya vê ao longe uma pessoa sentada num sofá, fazendo uns movimentos estranhos.. Seiya se aproxima e:  
  
- MIRO, O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO, HEIN??!?!? - Seiya grita gentilmente no ouvido do escorpião.  
  
- Seu MAL-EDUCADO!!! COMO OUSA GRITAR NO MEU OUVIDO!!!?!? NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE ESTOU COSTURANDO!!  
  
- "Caramba... abriram a porta do hospício hoje... só vejo maluco fazendo coisas absurdas! Por Zeus!" ele pensava, mas deixou escapar um discreto sorriso... - HAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!! - bem discreto, hein?  
  
- O QUÊ?! E AINDA ZOMBA DE MIM?! - o escorpião se levantava irritado e desligava a televisão..  
  
- HAHAHAHA!!! VOCÊ PARECE UMA SOLTEIRONA APOSENTADA, MIRO! E AINDA POR CIMA COSTURANDO? AHAHAHAHA!!! - Seiya ria e zombava bastante, fazendo o sangue do escorpião ferver e...  
  
- ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! O QUE FAZ AQUI, SUJANDO O CHÃO DA CASA DE ESCORPIÃO... - ele se controlava para não espancar o pobre cavalinho...  
  
- EU ESTOU APENAS DE PASSAGEM, VOU VISITAR ATHENA! ELA ME CHAMA... AH... O que você está costurando? AHAHAHA!! - Seiya perguntava.  
  
- É uma meia... é para o Kamus! Estou fazendo um presente para ele... ele tem sente tanto frio de noite... e olhe que tem que ser uma meia bem grande, porque o pé do Kamus é eeeennnoooorrmmmmeee!!! - Miro se perdia em pensamentos, quando enfim se irritou com o Seiya. - O QUÊ?! VOCÊ VAI ATÉ ATHENA A ESSA HORA? NÃO VOU DEIXAR!  
  
- HAHAHA!!! VOCÊ TEM CERTEZA QUE PODE SER CHAMADO DE CAVALEIRO? Bem... na verdade era pra eu ter chegado mais cedo... mas os outros cavaleiros não contribuem! E você?! Porque não vai me deixar passar?  
  
- PORQUE EU SOU UM CAVALEIRO DE OURO E NÃO VOU PERMITIR TAL SACRILÉGIO A PUREZA DA DEUSA E.. então você sabe que só sai daqui morto.. - Miro já se preparava para atacar Seiya...  
  
- A pureza da deusa??! Mas eu só vou saber o que ela quer comigo! - retrucava Seiya.  
  
- VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA? AI MEU ZEUS... BEM... AGULHA ESCALARTE!!! - Miro atacava Seiya...  
  
- AAAIII.... SAI PRA LÁ COM ESSE DEDO!! METEOROS DE PÉGASOOOOOO.....!!!!!!!! - Seiya atacava Miro.  
  
Depois de muita porrada... E Seiya com as famosas quatorze picadas do escorpião, agonizando e quase morto no chão... Eis que um cosmo gélido aparece e, antes que Miro pudesse disferir a Antares...  
  
- Me desculpem, eu atrapalhei vocês.. mas meu idolatrado mestre, salve salve, me pediu para dar um recado para o Miro... - disse um rapaz de cabelos loiros olhos azuis.  
  
- HYOGA?! - exclamou Seiya ainda vendo alguma coisa em sua vista embaçada...  
  
- Um recado do Kamus... hum... vamos pirralho diga logo! - ordenou Miro não gostando em saber que o patinho estava na casa de seu... opa quero dizer do cavaleiro aquário..  
  
- Bem, mal-educado, ele me pediu para lhe avisar que já já vai dar passadinha aqui, pra conversar com você e... - Hyoga foi interrompido por Miro, que praticamente expulsava o cavaleiro de cisne e de pégaso de sua casa e...  
  
- Ta já entendi, menino... agora podem ir embora, eu tenho muito o que fazer... - Miro expulsava os dois na maior cara-de-pau..  
  
- O que será que deu nele? - perguntou Seiya.. - Pelo menos escapei de morrer envenenado...  
  
- Eu acho que sei... mas... bem, tchau Seiya! - Hyoga desaparecia em um dos atalhos do Santuário...  
  
- Mais como tem gente estranha por aqui... - ele seguia correndo pelas escadarias o mais rápido que podia! (Mas... ele não estava meio morto com o veneno do escorpião, então como ele está correndo agora?! Acho que esse mistério só o Kurumada pode desvendar... )  
  
**** 


	14. Capítulo 14 Casa de Sagitário!

Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo XIV - Casa de Sagitário?!  
  
Agora Seiya caminha em direção a Casa de Sagitário.. a única casa do Santuário que está vazia a tempos...  
  
- "Que bom que não tem cavaleiro aqui... Assim é menos porrada para cima de mim... ai ai..." - Seiya refletia enquanto atravessava a nona casa zodiacal...  
  
Porém, ele não percebe um leve tremor no chão.. que aumentava, aumentava, até que... transforma-se num quase terremoto...  
  
- UUUUAAAAIII!!! O QUE É ISSO!?!? TERREMOTOS NO SANTUÁRIO?! DEVO ESTAR FICANDO LOUCO!! SOCORROOOO!!! - ele grita desesperado vendo o chão transforma-se numa batedeira...  
  
De centro da Casa de Sagitário, um buraco se forma e desse buraco, eis que surge um vulto. Um vulto vestindo uma armadura dourada, muito conhecida do Seiya... é... não, MEU ZEUS, É... É... ( até eu a ficwriter estou amocionada...)  
  
- NÃO! É... É... VOCÊ, AIORIOS?!?! - Seiya olha espantado para o vulto que emergia do buraco no centro da Casa de Sagitário.  
  
- AAAAHHHH!!! QUEM OUSA PERTURBAR MEU SONINHO....!!!! OLÁ, SEIYA! EU TIVE QUE EMPRESTAR MINHA ARMADURA PARA VOCÊ VÁRIAS VEZES! NÃO SE LEMBRA DISSO?! - o tal vulto pergunta...  
  
- VOCÊ É O AIORIOS!!! UUAAII!! VOCÊ RECUSSITOU?? - Seiya pergunta antes de desmaiar...  
  
- Xiiii... acho que causo uma forte impressão nas pessoas! Bom... mas agora que acordei do meu longo sono, vou aproveitar!! Mas, antes... - ele chuta o rosto de Seiya, para ver se ele acorda... - Caramba! Ele desmaiou mesmo... otário... Assim ele nunca mais vai ter que usar minha linda armadura de Sagitário... (convencido...)  
  
- Hã... AIORIOS?! VOCÊ NÃO TÁ BRAVO POR QUE EU DEPENDI DE SUA ARMADURA PARA SALVAR ATHENA, NÃO NÉ? - Seiya pergunta.  
  
- Não... SÓ UM POUQUINHO!!! VAMOS ACERTAR AS CONTAS... - ele pegava a flecha de ouro e apontava para Seiya...  
  
- NÃO, SEJA CAMARADA AIORIOS! VOCÊ VOLTOU A VIVER AGORA.. E PRECISO PASSAR VIVO, PARA PODER FALAR COM ATHENA!! - Seiya treme de medo...  
  
- Você vai falar com Athena? A uma hora dessas?! PENSA QUE SOU IDIOTA? NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ SE ENCONTRAR COM ATHENA, DE JEITO NENHUM!!! - ele agora mira a flecha em Seiya e...  
  
- POR FAVOR! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! EU... EU PRECISO SAIR DAQUI VIVO!! E VOCÊ AIORIOS É UM EXEMPLO DE CAVALEIRO PARA TODOS OS APRENDIZES, SE ME MATAR (Afinal eu sou o personagem principal... ) NINGUÉM MAIS VAI GOSTAR DE VOCÊ!! - Seiya faz seu último apelo..  
  
- Bem... está certo! Acabei de voltar e não vou manchar o chão da minha casa com o seu sangue... afinal de contas já te ajudei tantas vezes... VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DEVENDO ESSA!!! - disse sagitário ao pobre pégaso..  
  
- Aaahh... obrigado! Você é o máximo Aiorios! - disse Seiya.  
  
- Eu sei disso... heheheh... mas o que você vai falar com Athena?! Não é nada que ponha risco a pureza da Deusa, hein?  
  
- Eu não sei o que ela quer comigo... só estou indo até lá, porque ela me mandou um bilhete dizendo que é urgente... - explicou Seiya...  
  
- Urgente?! Nossa... eu também não tenho idéia... os tempos devem ter mudado, hein? Passei tanto tempo dormindo que não sei mais de nada... vá logo! Se ela o espera... - falou Aiorios..  
  
- Okay, my boy! - Seiya fala com um sinal em v nos dedos... (é lerdo...)  
  
- O que é isso? Onde eu posso me atualizar, hein? Seiya?  
  
- Não sei... te vira, cara! - disse Seiya saindo da casa de Sagitário..  
  
- Repito... é muito estranho esse comportamento dele... onde está o Saga, para eu ter uma conversa com ele... - disse Aiorios, tirando a poeira e saindo da casa de sagitário..  
  
***  
  
Equanto isso, na Casa de Áries, Shina vivia o pesadelo de saber que Mú, já sabia de seu segredo secretíssimo...  
  
- Eu sei que é algo difícil de lidar, e confesso, eu também não consigo.. Mexe muito com a pessoa... - ele falava encarando-a.  
  
- Nunca pensei que você me entendesse tão bem, Mú. É uma surpresa para mim.. - ela falava emocionada.  
  
- Eu só consigo entende-la porque eu também sinto a mesma coisa, Shina. É um sentimento que prende a gente... - agora ele fala olhando para o chão.  
  
- É verdade... me sinto muito presa, muito presa às vezes...  
  
- Mas isso tem solução, Shina!  
  
- Eu também penso nisso, e acho que a única solução é se eu me declarar... mas não consigo.. - ela diz muito envergonhada...  
  
- Se declarar(?) não adianta... mas eu tenho ótimos remédio que aliviam o desconforto intestinal, e tenho também um tratamento maravilhoso para a prisão-de-ventre.. alimentação, caminhadas e muito mais! - ele falava triunfante!  
  
- HÃ?! DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? - ela pergunta surpresa.  
  
- Eu? Estou falando do problema de prisão-do-ventre, que você tem, e que eu também tenho de vez em quando...  
  
- O QUE??!?! EU FALANDO DOS MEUS SENTIMENTOS E VOCÊ FALANDO DE PRISÃO DE VENTRE?!?!? VOCÊ É MALUCO, MÚ?! - Shina estava descontrolada, ela esganava Mú com as mãos no pescoço, quase enforcando ele...  
  
- AAAAHHH!! ME LARGA! VOCÊ É QUE É LOUCA!! ESSE NÃO É O SEU SEGREDO?! - ele consegue se soltar e prende as mãos dela.  
  
- É CLARO QUE NÃO É MEU SEGREDO!!! QUEM LHE FALOU ISSO? - ela continua revoltada...  
  
- Foi... uns boatos que ouvi de algumas cervas... pensei que fosse verdade!! - ele falava inocente.  
  
- AAAHHH!! ELAS ME PAGAM!! - ela começou a chorar...  
  
- Não chore... por favor! E afinal, qual é o seu segredo? - ele falava tentando consola-la. (como é curioso..)  
  
- Você ainda não percebeu? Não acredito! - ela falava olhando para os olhos dele.. várias lágrimas escorrendo..  
  
- Sinceramente, não.  
  
- Eu sempre gostei de você! - ela fala enrusbecida.  
  
- Você... gosta de mim? - ele havia perdido a noção da situação..  
  
- Sim... já faz um tempo... - ela segura o rosto dele delicadamente, fita- o, se aproxima cada vez mais, e dá-lhe um beijo..  
  
- Shina...  
  
- Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso... - com lágrimas nos olhos, ela dá um abraço forte nele...  
  
***  
  
Nesse mesmo instante na Casa de Aquário, Kamus tinha uma amigável conversa com o seu discípulo.  
  
- Hyoga, você deu o recado?  
  
- Sim, meu mestre idolatrado, salve salve. Eu dei o recado para aquele chato. - falou o cisne.  
  
- *Ótimo!* Mas, por favor me chame apenas de Kamus. - ele dizia.  
  
- Sim, meu amado mestre! - falou o patinho...  
  
- Agora, quero que tome conta da Casa de Aquário. Eu tenho que sair, e daqui a pouco o Seiya vai passar por aqui,e não o deixe sair daqui vivo! Congelado, pode ser..  
  
- Mas... meu amado mestre, porque o senhor já vai sair? - perguntou Hyoga com os olhinhos marejados.  
  
- *Santo deus!* Porque você acabou de dizer ao Miro que eu passaria na casa dele, e é o que eu vou fazer! - disse o gélido cavaleiro..  
  
- Mas... PORQUE FAVOR NÃO VÁ AGORA!!! - Hyoga dava alguns de seus chiliques, e se agarra na perna de Kamus para que ele não saísse....  
  
- ME LARGA!! EU VOU SAIR E SE VOCÊ NÃO FIZERO QUE MANDEI, TERÁ UMA DURA PUNIÇÃO!! AGORA ME SOLTA!!! - falava aquário..  
  
- Sim... sniff... meu amado mestre...  
  
***  
  
Agora o Cavaleiro de Aquário se dirigia para a Casa de Escorpião e, o que ele fará lá?! E Seiya, será que terá a mesma sorte na Casa de Capricórnio? E Saori será agüentará esperar por Seiya, ou cederá aos desejos do irmão gêmeo de Saga. E Aiorios, vai mesmo acertar as contas com o cavaleiro de gêmeos? E Shina vai ter um final feliz, nesta louca história?!? Aguarde os próximos e tenha as respostas... Até lá!  
  
Kourin-sama kourinsama@bol.com.br  
  
Obs: Algumas das idéias malucas e absurdas deste fic, foram gentilmente cedidas por Fofão-chan, minha irmã. 


	15. Capítulo 15 Vamos a danzar flamenco?

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo XV - ¿Vamos a danzar flamenco?  
  
Seiya mais uma vez subia escadas... na verdade desde aquele bilhete de Saori, ele não pára de subir os degraus sagrados do Santuário. Na dúvida começava a nascer a curiosidade acompanhada da esperança de enfim encontra- la e poder servir a deusa em todas as suas vontades. No entanto, tal reflexão (caramba! Do começo do fic para cá, ele já aprendeu um montão de coisa! Sua maior vitória foi a ... reflexão!!) foi interrompido por barulhos estranhos que vinham da casa de capricórnio, a décima casa do zodíaco...  
  
- IIIIIÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ´!!!!! CRASH!! AAAAAHHHHÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! CRASH!! UUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! CRASH! BUM!!  
  
- Por Zeus! Que danado é isso?! - disse chegando na porta da casa de capricórnio. - O QUE É ISSO?!?!  
  
- VOCÊ É CEGO, É?! SOU EU, O SHURA!! - ele usava um kimono e na testa uma faixa com as cores da Espanha. - ESTOU APERFEIÇOANDO A MINHA EXCALIBUR!!!  
  
- Mas que jeito estranho de treinar... - Seiya olhava para os lados e contestava que a sala havia se tornado um cenário japonês... com um tatame e uns blocos de concreto, telhas e pedras. - Pelo que eu saiba, você nem é japonês.  
  
- Não sou não... mas posso treinar meu ataque utilizando os blocos e telhas e...  
  
- Então para que a roupa e o cenário? - Seiya pergunta.  
  
- É só para dar o clima! E você o que faz aqui?!  
  
- Eu? Eu vou até a Saori, e sai do meio, pô!! - Seiya educadamente empurra Shura e atravessa o tatame em busca da saída da casa e...  
  
- PODE PARAR! DAQUI VOCÊ NÃO SAI!!  
  
- Eu posso saber por que?  
  
- Porque não é permitido! Excalibur!! - o ataque partiu em direção a Seiya, mas este desviou, e o ataque acabou 'cortando' o que não devia... apenas se escutou:  
  
- IDIOTA, VOCÊ DESTRUIU UM PILAR DA SUA CASA!!! HAHAHAA... - Seiya ria de Shura que ficava bem vermelho igual a uma pimenta.. mas se o pilar foi cortado, não deveria cair? E cair bem em cima de Seiya... - UUAAAIII!!! VAI CAIR EM CIMA DE MIM!!! - ele sai correndo, é obvio... porém o pilar cai e acaba caindo em cima de Shura...  
  
- PQP!! PORQUE ESSE TROÇO TINHA CAIR EM CIMA DE MIM, HEIN??! - ele pergunta irritado, tentando tirar o pilar do seu focinho... peninha... ficou amassado!  
  
- Porque eu sou a ficwriter e quero que isso aconteça! - eu disse para ele.  
  
- NÃO É NADA DISSO! É PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO TEVE NENHUMA IDÉIA MELHOR, É ISSO!! - disse Seiya se intrometendo na conversa..  
  
- NADA DISSO!! A IDÉIA É QUE O PILAR CAIA EM CIMA DO SHURA!! - eu disse me exaltando.. afinal eles são dose..  
  
- CHEGA! EU NÃO QUERO SABER PORQUE CAIU EM CIMA DE MIM! MAS QUEM PAGAR MINHA CIRURGIA PLÁSTICA!? MEU NARIZ FICOU AMASSADO!!  
  
- O Seiya... fui! - eu desapareci, e agora voltei a ser a narradora... hahahahahaa!!!!  
  
- SEIYA... VOCÊ VAI PAGAR PELO MEU NARIZ!! EXCALIBUR!!! - Shura atacou de novo...  
  
- AAAIII.... MEU PADIN PADE CÍCERO!! SOOOOCCOOOORRROOOOOO!!!! - Seiya gritava freneticamente, pois ele sabia que não conseguiria deter Shura... ele já estava sem energias.. quando...  
  
- PATADA DO DRAGÃO!!! - eis que um dragão atacou ferozmente o pobre bodinho..  
  
- VOCÊ?!?  
  
- SHIRYU?! - indagou Seiya.  
  
- ISSO, SOU EU, A FORÇA DO DRAGÃO!! CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!! - ele atacou mais uma vez o Shura.  
  
- Porque esta me ajudando, Shiryu? - Seiya perguntou.  
  
- Porque você é meu irmão, e sempre você me chama para lhe ajudar e antes que você gritasse, SHHHIIIIRRRYYYUUUU!!!! Eu vim para lhe ajudar... - explicou ele.  
  
- Cara... valeu! Agora ACABA COM ELE!!! - agradeceu Seiya.  
  
- QUERO UMA REVANCHE SHURA! TOME!! CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!! - ele atacou.  
  
- HAHAHAAAH!! VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER!!! JUMPING STONE!!! - ele atacou de novo..  
  
- CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!  
  
- EXCALIBUR!! - Shura atacou de novo.. e para variar a blusa de Shiryu fica em pedaços.. deixando a mostra seu tórax escultural.. - PORRA, SHIRYU! TODA VEZ QE VOCÊ COMEÇA A LUTAR, ESSA BLUSA MISERÁVEL SE DESPEDAÇA! TU É MUITO AMOSTRADO, CARA!  
  
- NÃO SOU NÃO! EU NÃ TENHO CULPA SE OS TECIDOS CHINESES SÃO TÃO FRÁGEIS...  
  
- HAHAHAHAA!! PARECE QUE SÃO FEITOS DE AÇÚCAR! - disse Seiya zombando do irmão..  
  
- CALA A BOCA, SEIYA! EU FALEI COM VOCÊ!!! - replicou o educado Dragão.  
  
- CHEGA DE PALHAÇADA! EXCALIBUR!!! - dessa vez o ataque atinge Shiryu que ganha um novo corte no peito..  
  
- MISERÁVEL! - exclama o dragão. - "Por pouco ele não me corta no meio! Agora estou lascado! Tem tanto sangue jorrando que não vai sobrar nada para eu pagar a minha dívida com o Mú! Dorga! O que vou fazer...?!?!" - ele refletia..  
  
- HAHAHA!!! VOCÊ AGORA SE FUDEU MESMO, SHIRYU! EU TENHO TREINADO BASTANTE, E AGORA NEM VOCÊ VAI ME DERROTAR!!! - falou o capricórnio se gabando da evolução dos treinamentos...  
  
- SHHHIIIRYYUUU!!! E AGORA?! - falou Seiya.  
  
- E EU SEI!?! VOU MORRER SEM DÚVIDA! - falou Shiryu.  
  
- AH! ISSO NÃO VAI NÃO... VOCÊ JÁ TEVE OUTRAS OPORTUNIDADES DE MORRER, E AINDA ESTÁ VIVO! É PORQUE É IMORTAL! - disse Seiya.  
  
- JÁ SEI! SEIYA, TÁ VENDO AQUELE SOM ALI? - perguntou o dragão.  
  
- HAHAHAHAAA!!! VOCÊ QUER UMA MARCHA FUNEBRE PARA O SEU ENTERRO? HAHAHAHAA!! - disse Shura.  
  
- NÃO! AONDE!? - perguntou o esperto Seiya.  
  
- VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ VENDO, KCT! ATÉ EU QUE SOU CEGO ESTOU VENDO! PERTO DA SUA MÃO!!  
  
- AAAHHHH SIM!!! VOCÊ NÃO EXPLICA... E DAÍ? - disse Seiya que finalmente encontrou o aparelho.  
  
- LIGUE-O!  
  
- HÃ?! LIGAR O APARELHO DE SOM? - perguntou Seiya.  
  
- EU NÃO QUERO ATRAPALHAR A DISCURSSÃO DE VOCÊS.. MAS EU TENHO QUE MATÁ- LOS! POIS QUERO TERMINAR O MEU TREINO SOSSEGADO! - disse Shura impaciente..  
  
- SIM!! LIGUE-O AGORA!!! - ordenou Shiryu.  
  
- TÁ... MAS AONDE LIGA?! - perguntou Seiya de novo..  
  
- CARAMBA! TU É MUITO IMBECIL, SEIYA! NO BOTÃO VERMELHO!! QUE TEM ABAIXO O NOME LIGAR!  
  
- BEM, ISSO JÁ ESTÁ SE TORNANDO CHATO... EXCALI... - e antes que Shura pudesse terminar o seu ataque, Seiya consegue ligar o som, que começa a tocar uma música espanhola...  
  
- NÃO... NÃO .... NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!! - grita Shura caindo no chão. - ISSO É GOLPE BAIXO! NÃO VALE!  
  
- VALE SIM! E VEJA O QUE TEM PERTO DE VOCÊ, SHURA... - disse Shiryu jogando umas castanholas para perto do cavaleiro de ouro de capricórnio.  
  
- NÃO.. NÃO POSSO RESISTIR... PERÁI, EU TENHO QUE RESISTIR... - ele segura a todo custo a sua mão que insistia em pegar as castanholas...  
  
- NÃO RESISTA, SHURA! DEIXE-SE LEVAR PELA MÚSICA... - envenenava cada vez mais, Shiryu.  
  
- NÃO... NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!! - ele pega as castanholas e começa a dançar flamenco freneticamente... não consegue parar, é levado pelo ritmo.. e não se importa mais com os outros cavaleiros..  
  
- HAHAHAHAHAHHHAA!! AGORA FUJA SEIYA! ELE VAI PASSAR UMAS DUAS HORAS DANÇANDO... HAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
- CARAMBA! NÃO ACREDITO! UM CAVALEIRO DESSE NÍVEL SE DEIXAR LEVAR POR UM MÚSICA! HAHAHAHAH!!! VALEU, MEU IRMÃO! FUI! - Seiya deixa a casa de capricórnio, e vai em busca da Casa de Aquário, a casa seguinte.  
  
- Realmente, Shura. Você não vai ganhar de mim, assim.. HAHAHAHAHA!!! - zombou Shiryu.  
  
- GGGRRRRR!!!! VOCÊ ME PAGA, SHIRYU! AGUARDE MINHA REVANCHE!! - disse Shura irritado com o dragão, mas este não conseguia perder o passo... (que otário...)  
  
***  
  
Depois do beijo e declaração inesperados, Mú apenas olhava para Shina, sua mente parecia um turbilhão. Ele nunca havia desconfiado e agora não sabia como lidar com a situação..  
  
- Ei, Mú! Você ainda ta aí? - perguntou Shina segurando o queixo dele e apontando-o para si.  
  
- Estou sim... Mas... não posso corresponder ao seu sentimento. - ele se afastou dela.  
  
- Não?! Mas...mas por que? Você não gosta de mim? - seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas.  
  
- Não posso. - ele disse seco.  
  
- Mas.. mas... - ela tentava falar mas as palavras não vinham a sua boca.  
  
- Não posso corresponder ao amor de uma amazona que já saiu com a metade dos 88 cavaleiros de Athena!  
  
- Mas... mas... meu amor por você é sincero! Eu nunca tive coragem de falar- lhe ou até mesmo de chegar perto de você! - ela chorava mais ainda.  
  
- Não posso acreditar. Se você realmente gosta de mim, por que procurou conforto nos braços dos outros cavaleiros, ao invés de me procurar!?  
  
- Eu... eu... - ela foi interrompida pelo toque do telefone.  
  
- Vou atender, deve ser para mim. - ele saiu do quarto e foi até a sala para atender ao telefone.  
  
- Mú! Espere!! - ela assistiu ele sair do quarto, sem ao menos olhar para trás... ela ficou em prantos....  
  
Na sala, Mú atendeu o telefone. Era Marin...  
  
- Marin? O que aconteceu?  
  
- Mú! Aonde está o Seiya? Parece que ele está na Casa de Aquário!  
  
- O QUE?! ELE PASSOU PELOS OUTROS CAVALEIROS??!!? NÃO ACREDITO! - ele disse surpreso.  
  
- Foi o que aconteceu... parece que ele foi ajudado pelos irmãos... que inclusive dei ordens para detê-lo!  
  
- São irmãos... os laços de Sangue são maiores... E agora?  
  
- Teremos de impedi-lo com as próprias mãos! A jovem Athena corre risco! - disse ela com a voz autoritária..  
  
- Mas... Marin por que você quer que o Seiya não chegue até a Saori?  
  
- Porque.... bem... ISSO É DA MINHA CONTA!!! VAI?  
  
- Tah bem... estressada... já estou aí! - e realmente, num segundo o Mú apareceu do lado de Marin.  
  
- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! - ela teve um baita susto... - CARAMBA! VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER ME AVISADO QUE VIRIA LOGO?!  
  
- Eu avisei... - ele fala sorrindo..  
  
****  
  
Agora eles vão em busca, ou melhor dizendo à caça de Seiya...  
  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo novo... e por favor me digam se Shina deve levar outro fora... Kourin. kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	16. Capítulo 16 Meu velho amigo!

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo XVI - Meu velho amigo...!  
  
Saga estava em sua sala, na Casa de Gêmeos, sentado e como sempre sofrendo com sua personalidade dupla..  
  
- Não... não vou aceitar isso...  
  
- Hahahaha!! Você é mesmo idiota! Olha para suas mãos! Hahahaha... deixa eu ficar no comando, vai... - dizia Ares, tentando se apossar da mente de Saga.  
  
- Nunca! Nunca!!! Você já me causou muito mal!! - dizia Saga para si mesmo?  
  
- Você não sabe como agir! Veja só, Athena está no Santuário e você não vai nem tentar mata-la!? Se fosse eu...  
  
- NÃO!! NÃO!! VÁ EM EMBORA!! - ele tentava expulsar seu lado mal...  
  
- É assim que você recebe um amigo que não vê a tanto tempo, Saga? - disse uma voz misteriosa, mas muito familiar para o cavaleiro de Gêmeos..  
  
- O QUE?! AIORIOS?! VOCÊ VEIO ME BUSCAR? EU... EU NÃO ESTOU PRONTO PARA MORRER, de novo, E... - ele falava com medo.  
  
- EU? TE LEVAR PARA ONDE? TÁ LOUCO, É CARA?! - falou Aiorios pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Saga, e este viu o amigo e...  
  
- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! VOCÊ É UM FANTASMA?!?! SOOOOCCCOOOORRRRROOOO!!!! - Saga gritava no canto da parede...  
  
- NÃO! EU A CORDEI DO MEU LONGO SONO! E AGORA VIM PARA FICAR!! E AÍ, COMO ESTÃO AS NOVIDADES? - ele dizia sorrindo para o amigo, e sentando-se numa cadeira.  
  
- O QUE?! VOCÊ RESSUCITOU?! NÃO ACREDITO? - Saga dizia incrédulo.  
  
- ISSO NÃO É NADA! INACREDITÁVEL, SÃO AS SUAS MÃOS!! O QUE ACONTECEU? - disse Aiorios apontando para os dedos de Saga.  
  
- Minhas mãos?! O que você quer dize... - ele olhou para as mãos e viu que os seus ainda estavam trocados... já que a colagem não foi bem feita.. - Nada! Nada não... é impressão sua...  
  
- Nossa... você não mudou nada... sempre estranho... mas agora vamos ACERTAR AS CONTAS, MEU CARO! PREPARE-SE! - disse ele franzindo as sombrancelhas.  
  
- O QUÊ!? ACERTAR AS CONTAS?! O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO... – dizia Saga meio nervoso.. – "Era só o que me faltava... esse idiota inventa de ressuscitar logo hoje, justo quando não estou muito bem... Argg... 'Você nunca está bem... você é um derrotado!! HAHAHAHAHAAAHHH!!!!' Você?! Não mandei você embora?! 'Não mandou não... não... hahahaa...' Droga!! Vai embora, cururu!!" – Saga brigava interiormente com sua segunda personalidade... quando ouve..  
  
- SAGA?! VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ?! ESTÁ PASSANDO BEM?! SEU CABELO ESTAVA MUDANDO DE COR.. DO AZUL PARA O CINZA.. E... – dizia Aiorios preocupado.  
  
- Errr.. estou bem... e qual é o seu acerto de contas?!  
  
- EU quero saber o que você fez com as minhas coisas! Minha casa tá cheia de frufruzinhos femininos!!  
  
- Suas coisas?! Eu joguei fora! Você morreu mesmo... daí a Athena quis reformular sua casa, e bem... ela redecorou com o gosto dela, e...  
  
- Tah tah.. já entendi! Vou pedir a ela para mudar.. e CADÊ AS MINHAS MULHERES?!  
  
- SUAS MULHERES?! ERAM MINHAS TAMBÉM!! E, bem você sabe o que fiz com elas.. – ele dava um sorriso malicioso.  
  
- Eu já esperava isso do seu mau caráter... mas então, só esperou eu morrer para tirar minha fama de maior pegador do santuário, e roubar minhas mulheres...  
  
- Não! Longe de mim fazer isso! Err... você quer uma bebida, já que faz mais de 14 anos que você não molha o bico... – ele oferecia uma bebida ao velho amigo.  
  
- Não quero. Vindo de você, eu não aceito.. Bem, só quero saber de uma coisa, por que você mandou o Shura, aquele moleque que cheirava a leite me matar?! Só por que já tinha batido muito em mim... e aproveitando que eu estava sem forças, mandou uma criança me matar?! Que falta de escrupulos e de caráter! Não é a toa que o Grande Mestre Shion, tinha me escolhido para seu sucessor.. – o sagitário falou com muita firmeza.  
  
- Nossa.. obrigado pelos elogios.. HAHAHAHA!!! me sinto muito bem com isso! Mas não sei se você sabe eu sofro de dupla personalidade, e... – seu cabelo mudava de cor...  
  
- Já sei! Sua outra personalidade é má?! Novidade... parece que você e seu irmão foram feitos de maldade.. mas, agora tenho o que fazer... até depois... – ele sai da casa de gêmeos, satisfeito com o desabafo de anos..  
  
***  
  
Enquanto isso, um pouco longe dali, Seiya corria para casa de Aquário. Finalmente sua odisséia estava acabando. (acho que vou mudar o nome de Seiya para Ulysses... heheheehh...) Na entrada ele ouve uma delicada canção, daí entra sem ser percebido e flagra uma cena pouco comum... mas como essa noite só vê coisas absurdas... ele nem estranha...  
  
- Ah... O meu amado, idolatrado, salve salve, Mestre Kamus tem ótimo gosto para músicas clássicas... são canções belíssimas, ótimas para um ensaio.. – Hyoga falava sozinho enquanto realizava passos de balé, se olhando numa parede de gelo, feita por pelo próprio.  
  
- HAHAHAHA!!!! NUNCA PENSEI QUE EU VERIA ISSO!!!! HAHAHAAHAHHHAAAA!!! DAÍ VEM OS SEUS 'ATAQUES' NÉ, HYOGA?! HAHAHAHAHAAA.... VOCÊ POR ACASO É DANÇARINO BOLSHOI?! – Seiya, discreto como ele, rolava de rir no chão e apontava para Hyoga, que estava vermelho igual a um pimentão.  
  
- SEIYA, SEU CRETINO! NÃO SOU DANÇARINO COISA NENHUMA!! CALE-SE!!  
  
- COMO NÃO?! VOCÊ TAVA DANÇANDO!! HAHAHAHAHHHAAA!!! PARECIA UMA BELA GARÇA! NA VERDADE VOCÊ É UMA GARÇA, NÃO UM CISNE! HAHAHAHAHA!! – ele continuava a rolar no chão rindo muito.  
  
- GGGRRRRR!!!! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, SEIYA! FAREI ISSO PELO MEU MESTRE, PORQUE ELE ME DISSE QUE PROTEGESSE A CASA DE AQUÁRIO, E PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE APRECIAR UMA FORMA DE ARTE! MORRA!! PÓ DE DIAMANTEEEEEE!!!!! – Hyoga ataca Seiya, que desvia e por pouco não vira um picolé...  
  
- AAAAIIII!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO?! SOU SEU IRMÃO! VOCÊ ME MATARIA?  
  
- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA?! PÓ DE DIAMANTEEEE!!!! – ele ataca de novo..  
  
*** Enquanto o cacete rolava na casa de aquário, Kamus se dirigia para a casa de escorpião, ver o seu amigo. Ao chegar, ele se deparou com a casa toda arrumada o que é fora do comum já que Miro é o maior bagunceiro do Santuário, ganhando até para o Seiya.  
  
- O que aconteceu aqui?! – ele pergunta.  
  
- Eu fiz uma faxina! Não gostou? – respondeu Miro, que havia aparecido de repente.  
  
- Sim.. mas isso não é normal, você fazendo uma faxina?! É difícil de imaginar... quem você subornou para isso? Você sabe que Athena exige que cuidemos de nossas casas sozinhos, nem as servas podem ajudar...  
  
- Eu não subornei ninguém! Eu fiz sozinho!! Ou não posso, senhor sabe tudo? – ele falava com ironia.  
  
- Pode, mas isso não é característica sua. Ta bem, eu não vim aqui brigar.  
  
- E o que veio fazer? – os olhos do grego brilhavam..  
  
- Eu vim dar lhe mais uma aula de culinária, esqueceu? – ele falava friamente.  
  
- Não! É claro que não... – via-se uma pontinha de tristeza em seu olhar.. – "Eu pensei que era para me ver..." – ele se perdia em pensamentos.  
  
- Bem, vamos começar... Ei, Miro! Venha para a cozinha! – ele puxava o amigo pelo braço.  
  
- Hã?! Sim! Vamos.. – ele era puxado pelo seu amigo..  
  
- Agora, você vai aprender a fazer um... bolo! E não vem com conversa de que isso é coisa de mulherzinha... porque não é não..  
  
- Eu não falei nada! Como é que faz? – o escorpião olhava para os ingredientes curioso...  
  
- Primeiro, você vai pegar a farinha, o açúcar e o fermento, e põe aqui nessa tigela.  
  
- Tah. – Miro pega os ingredientes e os põe na tigela. – "Droga.. que coisa chata. Eu só aceitei essas aulas para poder ficar mais com o Kamus. Mas.. hum... vou bagunçar essa aula... hahaa..." – ele pensava numa travessura. E enquanto Kamus, observava se ele tinha feito tudo certo, Miro espirra perto da tigela, fazendo a farinha voar para a cara de Kamus... fazendo ele ficar com a cara branca... – Xiii... desculpe-me Kamus. Foi sem querer.. – ele tentava a todo custo conter sua risada.  
  
- Tudo bem, Miro. Mas não faça de novo! – ele limpava a cara com uma toalha. – Agora, ponha três ovos, dentro da tigela, e depois acrescente 200g de manteiga.  
  
- É pra já! – Miro, que parecia fazer de propósito, quebrava os ovos e os colocava com casca e tudo na tigela. E antes que pudesse por a margarina, Kamus o parou.  
  
- Miro! O que você tem, hein? Eu já lhe ensinei que não pode por a casca do ovo na receita!! - Kamus se controlava para não perder a paciência com o aprendiz, e tirava as cascas dos ovos da tigela.  
  
- Me desculpe de novo.  
  
- Agora, você tem de bater o bolo. Sabe fazer, né? Não precisa usar a velocidade da luz, basta mexer devagar.  
  
- Ta! Isso eu sei fazer. - Miro pega a tigela, a colher e começa a bater devagar. Mas, depois começa a se empolgar e quando percebe está batendo o bolo na velocidade da luz. Como conseqüência, o bolo voa para todos os lados, melecando tudo, inclusive o professor...  
  
- MIRO!! O QUE VOCÊ TEM HOJE?! QUER ME VER IRRITADO, NÉ? CONSEGUIU!! - Kamus ia em direção de Miro, para descontar sua raiva. Mas, escorrega no bolo que também esparramou no chão... e leva o maior tombo!! - Aaaaaiiii!!! BUM! - além do tombo, ele cai em cima de Miro e ouvi-se o barulho de dentes batendo. Os dois param alguns segundos naquela posição indiscreta e...  
  
- O que foi que aconteceu, hien? Kamus? Você escorregou? - Miro perguntou meio corado.  
  
- Foi... pisei no bolo que tinha caído no chão. - disse ele meio envergonhado com a situação.  
  
- Haahahhaaa!! Você se melou até na cara! Ta muito engraçado!! Mas estragou o bolo...  
  
- Ora, seu... não mangue de mim! Foi culpa sua! - Antes que ele pudesse se levantar Miro segurou seu rosto e deu-lhe uma lambida na bochecha.  
  
- Bom, pelo menos o bolo ia ficar gostoso... hum.. - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso, e ainda segurando o rosto de Kamus, deu mais duas lambidas nele, uma na bochecha e outra na boca.  
  
- MIRO, SEU CRETINO! ME LARGUE!!! ME SOLTA, AGORA!! - o aquariano falou meio corado.  
  
- Claro, professor.. sem escândalos!  
  
***  
  
Na Casa de Peixes, Shun esperava pelo Seiya. Ele não entendia bem o porquê de não deixar ele falar com a Saori, mas ele tinha mais medo da Marin do que de seu irmão Ikki.  
  
- É necessário mesmo, eu impedir que o Seiya passe? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Não sei... por mim não existiriam barreiras para o amor! Ahhh.... - respondeu Afrodite entre um gole e outro de seu maravilhoso licor de rosas...  
  
- Eu também acho o mesmo. Mas, ainda não consigo entender porque a Marin não quer que o Seiya chegue até a Saori... - falou uma moça de longos cabelos loiros e com um chicote na mão.  
  
- Ah! Deve ser paranóia dela! Até o Mú, pediu para que nós, os cavaleiros de ouro não permitíssemos a sua passagem... é muito estranho... - falou Afrodite.  
  
- Eu acho que deve ser um motivo muito importante! - falou Shun.  
  
- Bem, mas porque será que ele está demorando... será que já morreu?! - perguntou June.  
  
- Que nada... aquele ali não morre não... não ta percebendo o cosmo dele? - falou Afrodite.  
  
- É verdade... mas... eu preferia estar dormindo agora! E não esperando o Seiya. Acho que vou tomar um ar! - falou Shun saindo pela porta da frente.  
  
- Garoto estranho, não? - perguntou Afrodite.  
  
- Às vezes sim.. mas ele é adorável! - falou June suspirando.  
  
- Ei, deixa de sonhar e cuidado com as minhas unhas, mocréia! Não vá fazer nenhum bife, hein? - falou Afrodite.  
  
- Sim, bichona florida... - ela oferece um sorriso amarelo para Afrodite que dá uma risadinha..  
  
***  
  
Agora de volta ao quarto da nossa inocente Deusa. Ela já não agüentava mais esperar pelo Seiya... afinal de contas como ele está demorando para chegar, não? Bem, ela continuava impaciente, mas o que lhe preocupava eram seus pensamentos. Depois daquele encontro com Kanon, ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Não que tivesse se apaixonado por ele, mas se sentia muito atraída. O único que realmente habitava o coração da deusa, era o Seiya.  
  
- Nossa, como as estrelas estam lindas... - ela admirava as estrelas de sua varanda, e também pensava: "Parece até que o céu conspira para que eu consiga me declarar para o Seiya. Mas, porque diabos ele está demorando tanto??!"  
  
- Admirando as estrelas, minha deusa? Posso afirmar que não são tão belas quanto você... - dizia o irmão gêmeo do cavaleiro de gêmeos, enquanto dava- lhe um abraço.  
  
- COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ENTRAR AQUI?! SEU... SEU... SEU ABUSADO! - falava ela com um tom irritado.  
  
- Você sabe que eu conseguiria passar por todas as barreiras, apenas para lhe ver, Saori.  
  
- MAS NÃO DEVIA! AGORA ME SOLTE!! ME SOLT... - ela foi interrompida por um beijo dele.  
  
- Eu poderia lhe mostrar todas as estrelas, minha deusa. - ele sussurrava no ouvido dela.  
  
- É... poderia... pois mostre-me! - falou Saori se rendendo ao charme de Kanon..  
  
- Com muito prazer, minha bela deusa... - ele a beija de novo. E como se ela estivesse hipnotizada por suas palavras (beijos, mesmo.) se deixa ser conduzida por ele.  
  
Os dois saem do Templo de Athena, em direção a Star Hill... o lugar mais próximo das estrelas...  
  
***  
  
Oi!!! Espero que tenham gostado desses dois capítulos... bem tem de tudo... acho que o Chamado da Deusa deixou de ser um romance exclusivo entre Seiya e Saori para virar uma muvuca! Estou tendo muitas idéias, daí a fic vai aumentando... ainda lhes prometo muitas surpresas, antes que Seiya finalmente consiga chegar até sua deusa.... Kourin  
  
kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	17. Capítulo 17 Quando se bebe demais?

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo XVII - Quando se bebe demais...?  
  
Quando o relógio da Torre Zodiacal dava suas doze badaladas da meia-noite, apenas as chamas das Casas de Aquário e Peixes ainda estavam acesas. Enquanto isso, June se preparava para deixar a Casa de Afrodite.  
  
- Pronto terminei, bicha! Depois você acerta o pagamento comigo, agora vou para minha casa estou exausta!! – dizia enquanto juntava suas coisas depois de um dia inteiro realizando um tratamento de beleza no Afrodite, com direito a hidratação de pele e cabelo, massagem, máscara de pepino, unhas e outras coisas mais. Ela agora ia para a porta.  
  
- Acho que você fez um bom trabalho. Vou fechar a porta. – Afrodite se levanta e sente uma tontura e quase cai no chão.  
  
- O que aconteceu? – ela olha assustada para ele.  
  
- Não sei... hic! acho que todo licor que tomei só subiu a minha cabeça agora... tô me sentindo completamente bêbado... hic! Hic! – ele estava muito alterado e sem controle nas pernas.. (trebado, mesmo... e com licor de rosas?!)  
  
- Também você quer o quê?! Você passou o dia inteiro bebendo esse licor de rosas?! E até então não havia sentido nada!  
  
- Mas o teor alcoólico é tão pouco... eu não pensei que.. hic!  
  
- Mas não continha alcóol? Então embriaga! Bom, tenho que ir. Tchau! – ela vai até a porta, mas...  
  
- Hic! Aaaaii... – ele cambaleou e caiu por cima do sofá..  
  
- Caramba... esse licor te pegou mesmo, hein?! Você acha que consegue chegar até a cama? – ela perguntou ao amigo.  
  
- Acho que não... hic! Você podia me ajudar... hic!  
  
- Hahahaaahh!! Nunca pensei que um cavaleiro de ouro precisaria da ajuda de uma amazona de prata?! Tah, bom vou te ajudar, Afrodite. – ela solta suas sacolas no chão, e vai até o sofá para ajudar o condenado..  
  
- Obrigado, hic! – ele apóia o braço no ombro de June, e ela o ajuda a ir até o quarto. Afinal ele não se mantém em pé sozinho! – "Ela tem um perfume bem agradável, se parece com o das minhas rosas mais especiais. E ela me parece bem atraente... mas o que estou pensando!"  
  
- Não precisa me agradecer, Afrodite. – ela estava um pouco incomodada com a situação e se sentia um pouco corada. - "Nossa, ele tá com um aroma de rosas... me parece tão agradável. Ah! Mas tenho que sair logo, o Shunzinho tá me esperando, marquei com ele..." – Pronto, daí você dorme que amanhã, talvez não tenha uma ressaca muito forte. Eu tenho que sair, tchau!  
  
- Mas, hic! Você já vai? Não pode esperar um pouco mais? Hic! – ele pediu para ela.  
  
- Não posso... e peraí! O que aconteceu com sua voz? Ela me parece mais masculina...  
  
- Acho que é impressão sua, June. Hic!  
  
- Não não.. tá diferente. E seus olhos me parecem diferentes também... seu rosto... e porque está me olhando desse jeito?! – ela falava espantada, afinal nunca havia reparado em como Afrodite poderia ser atraente com jeito masculino, e não sua bicheza costumeira. – "Será o efeito do licor?"  
  
- Porque nunca reparei em sua beleza.. deixe-me ver os seus olhos.. – ele tirou a máscara de June e fitou os olhos da amazona de camaleão. – Como são belos os seus olhos.. é uma pena que nem todos possam admirar. Hic!  
  
- Mas...mas por que você fez isso? – ela olhava para o cavaleiro de peixes sem compreender tal mudança. Mas se sentia muito atraída por essa 'nova personalidade'.  
  
- Porque não resisti ao seu charme.. deixe-me conhecer tudo de você.. – ele olhava profundamente para a amazona, passava seu braço pela cintura dela.  
  
- O que..que você quer dizer com isso? – ela não acreditava no que via. Ele havia mudado da água pro vinho, por assim dizer.  
  
- Assim... – ele a puxou para mais perto, aproximou o rosto ao dela, e a beijou delicadamente, depois aprofundou o beijo com a língua, e amazona correspondia com muita intensidade. Ele a deitou na cama e daí... vocês sabem... hehehee...  
  
***  
  
Na Casa de Aquário, Seiya passava maus bocados com o seu irmão marreco...ops! quero dizer cisne...  
  
- SEIYA, EU TENHO VONTADE DE TE TRANSFORMAR EM UMA ESTÁTUA DE GELO E QUEBRAR EM MIL PEDACINHOS!!!! – dizia o pato muito irritado..  
  
- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO, NÉ? – Seiya olha para baixo e vê o chão ficando congelado e dá um salto, que o salva de ter seus pés grudados no chão...  
  
- DROGA! MAS... AGORA QUERO VER COMO VOCÊ VAI SE MANTER EM PÉ NESSE GELO ESCORREGADIO... HAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
- OOOPPPSSS!! AIII!! QUASE QUE EU CAIO!! – disse ele se equilibrando no chão.  
  
- HAAAHHHAAAHH!!! AGORA EU VOU TE CONGELAR, SEIYA!! – Hyoga começava sua coreografia básica para atacar Seiya com uma execução aurora, golpe de seu mestre...  
  
- HYOGA! POR FAVOR NÃO FAÇA ISSO!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI QUERER TER MAIS UM PARENTE CONGELADO, NÃO VAI? – Seiya que já estava sem esperanças, começava a apelar para a chantagem emocional..  
  
- Mais um parente congelado? O que você quer dizer com isso? – por um instante ele até esqueceu de congelar Seiya.  
  
- Você já não tem sua mãe congelada lá na Sibéria? Vai querer ter um irmão congelado aqui na Grécia?  
  
- Não.. mas a minha mãe está congelada e eu posso vê-la quando eu quiser! Já você... - "Eu preferia não ver nunca mais!!" - pensa Hyoga.  
  
- Mas não seria melhor tê-la viva ao seu lado? Estou falando o mesmo de mim... se é que você me entende...  
  
- Sim... falando nesse ponto de vista.. você até que tá certo.. – lágrimas começam a rolar pelo rosto de Hyoga. – Mas... snif... agora você me fez lembrar da minha mãe... snif.. seria bom tê-la comigo...  
  
- Hyoga. Eu infelizmente não posso te ajudar.  
  
- Tudo bem. Eu compreendo. Ninguém pode me ajudar agora... – ele vai para o canto da sala e começa a chorar baixinho... com saudades de sua mamãezinha...  
  
- Ei, não faz besteira, hien?! – diz Seiya antes de sair da Casa de Aquário.  
  
- Ninguém pode me ajudar... snif... mamãe... – Hyoga continua a chorar. No canto da sala...  
  
***  
  
Seiya se sentia meio mal, por ter abalado o Hyoga emocionalmente (mas ele não está nem aí!! Nem aaaííí... ). Ele também já teve uma mãe e também sente falta dela. Mas seu desejo de sobreviver era maior... ele agora está perto da Casa de Peixes. Chegando lá, curiosamente ele encontra a Casa de Afrodite vazia... muito estranho por sinal...  
  
- Onde está o Afrodite?! Que estranho... não tem ninguém! - diz Seiya olhando ao seu redor. - Que ótimo!!! Assim, eu passo sem me machucar!! Menos um idiota para tentar me bater!!! - ele dizia muito feliz..  
  
- Agora, vou correndo até a Saori!!! - ele sai da casa de Afrodite, sem se importar se realmente não havia ninguém na casa..., mas havia...  
  
Dentro do quarto da Casa de Peixes, Afrodite e June estavam bem... muito ocupados...  
  
- Afrodite, nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão selvagem... o que aconteceu com você, hein? - perguntou June esparramada na cama do peixinho..  
  
- Foi o efeito do meu licor de rosas... na verdade eu misturei as garrafas, um delas tinha esse efeito, 'meio' devastador. Eu tinha modificado o líquido para quando eu fosse me encontrar com algum bofe lindo, mas... - ele despejava pétalas de rosas no corpo de June..  
  
- Então... quer dizer que você, nem ao menos gostou da experiência nova... - ela falava com uma tristeza no olhar. - "Droga, até que ele é gostoso, mas...gosta de homem."  
  
- Quem disse a você que eu não gosto de mulheres? Haahhaaa!! Você é uma das únicas que me fazem tremer nas bases... hum... - ele continuava despejando pétalas nela, cobrindo-lhe o corpo todo.. - Agora quero que você use isso aqui... - ele entrega algo a ela..  
  
- O quê?! O meu chicote?! Haahhaa... você quer que eu use? - ela olhava incrédula.  
  
- Isso mesmo... e você agora está contratada para todos os dias, de noite, vir aqui e fazer uma massagem bem gostosa em mim, viu? - ele entregou para ela um lindo ramalhete de rosas bem vermelhas, que digamos, foram feitas na hora!!  
  
- Certo...! Agora...  
  
***  
  
Enquanto isso, Seiya passava pelas famosas rosas mortíferas de Afrodite, aquelas que ficam antes da Sala do Grande Mestre. O odor das rosas no início parecia-lhe agradável, mas aos poucos foi ficando mais difícil respirar, e mais..  
  
- Arf.. arf... não sei como essas rosas ainda continuam aqui... arf... mas eu, arf, tenho uma solução! - ele tira do bolso um pegador de roupas e põe no nariz para não sentir mais o odor. - Ah! Agora sim! É só correr!! - e... 'RUN BABY, RUN BABY, BABY RUN, COME AND KEEP RUNNING BABY!!!' (essa é bem velha...)  
  
Marin e Mú, corriam por todas as casas, perguntando pelo Seiya.. mas como puderam perceber, o cosmo de Seiya estava na Sala do Grande Mestre... Então Mú os teletransportou para a Casa de Aquário, pois precisavam de Kamus, já que ele podia congelar, congelaria o Seiya onde ele estivesse... Na casa de Aquário..  
  
- Hyoga?! O que aconteceu com você? - Marin se agachou perto de Hyoga e perguntou afagando-lhe os cabelos.  
  
- Snif... mamãe... sinf.. - o loirinho chorava muito..  
  
- Sua mãe? Mas ela não morreu congelada num barco lá na Sibéria?  
  
- Sim... snif.. mas eu ainda tenho saudade dela... sinf..  
  
- E então é por isso que você está chorando? - ela abraçava o irmão do seu pupilo.  
  
- Sim! BBUUUAAAAA!!!!  
  
- Ah... não chora, não.. sua mãe não iria gostar de vê-lo chorando..  
  
- Tem razão.. sinf.. vou parar. - ele enxugava as lágrimas com as mãos..  
  
- Agora, se sente melhor?  
  
- Sim. Obrigado, Marin.  
  
- Mas...cadê o seu mestre Kamus? - ela perguntou.  
  
- O meu amado mestre, idolatrado salve salve? Ele foi até a casa de Miro, deve estar lá ainda. Ele mandou que eu protegesse a Casa de Aquário.  
  
- Na Casa do Miro?! Hum... - Mú se intrometeu na conversa.  
  
- Isso mesmo! - Hyoga falou.  
  
- Mas, eu precisava tanto falar com ele... Mú, você pode teleportar o Kamus pra cá? - pediu Marin.  
  
- Claro! - Mú usou seu poder de teletransporte, para trazer Kamus, mas de brinde acabou trazendo Miro também...  
  
- MIRO?! - todos exclamaram.  
  
- HYOGA, MÚ E MARIN?! - os dois teleportados exclamaram. E depois se afastaram ao perceber que já não estavam mais sozinhos...  
  
- NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊS.... - falou Mú incrédulo.  
  
- NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO, MÚ! - falou Kamus meio envergonhado..  
  
- Então é o quê?! - perguntou Marin.  
  
- É...que... eu tentava ajudar o Kamus a se limpar, depois do banho de torta que eu dei nele.. - Miro tentou se explicar.  
  
- TORTA?! - todos exclamaram.  
  
- Sim, torta. Ele está me dando aulas de culinária. E como sou desastrado, acabei derramando massa de torta nele. - falou Miro olhando para o chão.  
  
- TORTA?! MAS EU LHE FALEI QUE ERA UM BOLO!! BOLO!!! MIRO VOCÊ NÃO APRENDE NUNCA!!! - repreendeu Kamus.  
  
- Também não precisa me gritar.. - falou Miro, piscando o olho para Kamus, que ficou vermelho de raiva..  
  
- TÁ BOM! JÁ ENTENDEMOS! - gritou Marin. - Agora eu preciso que você, Kamus congele o Seiya para que ele não vá até a Saori!  
  
- Por que? - perguntou o próprio.  
  
- É... porque... NÃO TE INTERESSA!!! - gritou Marin de novo.  
  
- Ta estressadinha.. eu ajudo. Mas cadê o Seiya?  
  
- A essa hora deve estar na Sala do Grande Mestre. - respondeu Mú.  
  
- Então é só irmos até lá! - falou Miro.  
  
- Vamos! - gritou Marin.  
  
Assim, Marin, Mú, Hyoga, Kamus e Miro corriam até a Sala do Grande Mestre... Lá Seiy acabara de entrar e percebeu o vulto de alguém sentado na cadeira do Grande Mestre.  
  
- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?! - perguntou o nosso querido pégaso.  
  
- EU?! HAAHHHAA!! VOCÊ DEVERIA SABER!! - falou uma voz muito familiar..  
  
- O QUE FAZ AQUI, JABOO?! - perguntou Seiya.  
  
- EU ESTOU PROTEGENDO A MINHA DEUSA ATHENA! VOCÊ É UM TRAIDOR!! - falou ele se preparando para lutar com Seiya.  
  
- EU!? UM TRAIDOR?! VOCÊ É QUE É UM CACHORRINHO!! SEMPRE FOI! VIVE RASTEJANDO AOS PÉS DELA!!  
  
- ORA SEU MISERÁVEL! TOME! CHIFRE DE UNICÓRNIOOOO!!! - atacou Jaboo.  
  
- SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE, SEU DESGRAÇADO! - Seiya apenas empurra o unicórnio e sai em direção ao Templo de Athena.  
  
- Caramba, esse merda ta até bem forte... uii.. - Jaboo cai no chão.  
  
Seiya agora procura por Saori no Templo de Athena e, entra no quarto dela.  
  
- SAORI! CADÊ VOCÊ?! - ele pergunta...  
  
Continua...!!!  
  
***  
  
Oi! Nesse capítulo fiz algo que considero meio fora do comum... Afrodite num hentai!! Bem, eu sei que não fiz bem a cena, mas acho que ficou fora do comum!! Bom, se vocês quiserem me xingar... é só mandar um email!! Ah! E não percam os últimos capítulos do Chamado da Deusa!!! ^_^!! Kourin. kourinsama@bol.com.br 


	18. Capítulo 18 O apagar da Constelação de P...

"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse  
bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar  
enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."  
  
O Chamado da Deusa  
  
Capítulo XVIII - O apagar da Constelação de Pégaso  
  
Marin, Mú, Kamus, Hyoga e Miro corriam até a Sala do Grande Mestre. Chegando lá, encontram apenas Jaboo caído no chão, ele parecia inconsciente.  
  
- JABOO?! - gritou Marin.  
  
- O QUE ELE FAZ AQUI?! - perguntou Mú.  
  
- Xiiii... ELE ESTÁ DESMAIADO!! - falou Kamus.  
  
- DROGA! O SEIYA CONSEGUIU PASSAR!! DROGA!! - gritou Marin.  
  
- Marin, por que você não quer que o Seiya chegue até lá? - perguntou Miro.  
  
- Isso mesmo, por que você não quer que ele chegue até lá?! - perguntou Mú.  
  
- É.... porque... ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!! - gritou ela.  
  
- É DA NOSSA CONTA SIM!! - gritou Mú. - Desde o início da noite que você nos abusa com essa história!!  
  
- É... bem... - ela tentava falar olhando para os lados, verificando se não tinha como fugir...  
  
- CONTE, AGORA!!! - ordenou Miro.  
  
- É... eu... - ela tentava explicar, estava encurralada!  
  
Os gritos deles eram ouvidos em todo o Santuário, fazendo com que aos poucos todos os cavaleiros fossem até lá, para saber o motivo de tanta gritaria... O primeiro a chegar foi Afrodite com June ao seu lado,  
  
- AFRODITE?! O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?! Seu cabelo está desarrumado... aliás, June você também está desarrumada... - perguntou Mú.  
  
- Nada não, bofe... - tentou desconversar Afrodite. Logo em seguida, chegaram Shura, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran, Ikki, Shiryu, e Aioria.  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ SE PASA AHORA, HEIN?! - perguntou Shura.  
  
- Estamos pressionando a Marin para ela nos contar o porquê de não deixar o Seiya chegar até a Saori. - explicou Miro.  
  
- HAAAHHHAAAHH!!! O MEU IRMÃO JÁ PEGOU AQUELA GOSTOSA? HHAAHAA!! ESSA EU QUERIA VER... - comentou Ikki.  
  
- ISSO É JEITO DE FALAR DE NOSSA DEUSA ATHENA??! MAIS RESPEITO, PIVETE! - falou Kamus, meio irritado com a falta de educação do cavaleiro de bronze.  
  
- Alguém viu o meu irmão?! Ele estava por aqui na Sala do Grande Mestre. - perguntou Saga.  
  
- Não... não vimos ele! - respondeu Hyoga.  
  
- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI, HEIN?!? OS GRITOS DE VOCÊS SÃO ESCUTADOS ATÉ NOS MEUS CAMPOS TWIN SAL! NÃO SABEM QUE A NOITE É FEITA PARA O SILÊNCIO!! - falou Shaka, que havia acabado de chegar acompanhado a uma misteriosa garota de cabelos ruivos (não é a Marin!!).  
  
- Até você aqui, Shaka! Quem é essa garota que está com você? - pergunto o curioso Mú.  
  
- HHAHAAA!!! OS GRITOS SÃO ESCUTADOS DOS SEUS CAMPOS DE TWIN SAL, É? E O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO LÁ COM ESSA BELEZURA, MUCHACHO? - ironizou Shura.  
  
- ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!! ESPANHOL IDIOTA! - falo Shaka meio vermelho...  
  
- EI! PERAÍ! ESSA FRASE É MINHA!! - gritou Marin, fazendo a atenção voltar- se pra ela novamente... Mas, todos se surpreendem ao sentir um cosmo que a muito tempo havia se extinguido...  
  
- AIORIOS??! - exclamou Shura. - Mas...mas... VOCÊ NÃO TINHA MORRIDO!!?  
  
- Sim! INCLUSIVE FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME MATOU!! - respondeu Aiorios entrando na Sala do Grande Mestre. - Mas não vou fazer nada com você... O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!  
  
- Ufa...! - disse Shura aliviado..  
  
- MAS MARIN, CONTE-NOS O PORQUE DE VOCÊ NÃO QUERER QUE ATHENA FALE COM O SEIYA! - pressionou Mú, que já não agüentava mais de curiosidades..  
  
- Ta! Eu falo... eu não queria que o Seiya chegasse até a Saori, porque eu sei que ela não gosta mesmo dele, e eu me sinto no dever de protege-lo dessas desilusões amorosas... já que passei muitos anos cuidando dele, eu me sinto quase como a mãe dele... - ela falava baixinho e estava corada enquanto se explicava..  
  
- É S" ISSO?! REPITA, PORQUE NINGUÉM ESCUTOU!! - Miro pôs mais lenha na fogueira...  
  
- EU QUERO QUE O SEIYA CHEGUE ATÉ A SAORI, PORQUE SEI QUE ELE VAI ACABAR MAIS UM FORA, E EU ME SINTO QUASE COMO A MÃE DO SEIYA, NÃO QUERO QUE ELE SOFRA COM DESILUS'ES AMOROSAS!! - ela gritou aos quatro ventos seu real motivo...  
  
- SSSS""" ISSO?! - todos exclamaram meio decepcionados.  
  
- É só isso! Tem algum mal nisso? - perguntou Marin.  
  


Enquanto isso, no quarto de Saori, Seiya vasculhava tudo para saber se ela realmente não estava lá, se tinha o abandonado.  
  
- SAORI?! SAORI!? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ!!!?!?!?! - perguntou Seiya desesperado, mas não houve resposta. - DROGA!!! Ela não me esperou.. mas onde está?!  
  
Não obteve resposta. Daí ele percebeu que o cosmo da Deusa estava no lugar mais alto do Santuário, o Star Hill. Saiu do quarto dela e seguiu o seu cosmo. Chegando na Sala do Grande Mestre, ele encontra todos os cavaleiros e...  
  
- CARAMBA! POR QUE TODOS VOCÊS ESTAM AQUI?! - ele pergunta curioso.  
  
- POR SUA CAUSA!! - todos dizem em coro.  
  
- O QUE ESTAM ESPERANDO? ACABEM COM ELE!!! - gritou Marin.  
  
- MAS POR QUE?! ATHENA NEM ESTÁ NO SEU QUARTO E... AAAAAAIIIII!!!!! - todos pularam em cima do pobre Seiya... primeiro o Deba, depois os outros... o pequeno Seiya desmaia com o LEVE peso sobre seu corpo...  
  
- Xiiii.... acho que ele morreu! - falou Marin.  
  
- Ainda não! Vou leva-lo ao hospital. - Mú o teletransporta para a enfermaria do Santuário.  


Enquanto isso, Kanon e Saori estavam no Star Hill, onde poderiam ver as estrelas melhor...  
  
- Kanon, eu acho que sente o cosmo do Seiya desaparecer um pouco... - fala ela.  
  
- Que nada... é impressão sua... mas onde paramos? - diz ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios...  
  
- Nós? Na verdade você é que parou... você estava beijando meu o meu decote... hu huh... e eu estava brincando com isso aqui embaixo.. - ele então continua beija-la. Quando... - AAAAHHH!!! - alguém rapta a Saori e golpeia Kanon com algo na sua cabeça.. fazendo ele sair atordoado pelas escadarias do Star Hill. (não sei se lá tem escadarias...)  
  
- SSSSSOOOOOCCCCOOOORRRROOOOO!!!! - ele grita meio abafado.  
  


Na sala do Grande Mestre, Saga escuta a movimentação lá em cima e sente o cosmo do irmão. Ele vai correndo até onde acontece a confusão e...  
  
- POR ZEUS! O SERÁ ISTO?! UM MONSTRO?! - disse ele ao ver alguma coisa se mexendo com uma colméia na cabeça...  
  
- sssoooocccoooorrrooo!!!! - gritava a coisa.  
  
- SAI DA MINHA FRENTEEEEEE!!!! - os dois se esbarram e saem rolando até a Sala do Grande Mestre, surpreendendo a todos.  
  
- POR ZEUS! SÃO DOIS MONSTROS?!?! E UM TEM UMA COLMÉIA NA CABEÇA!!! - exclamou Mú.  
  
- AAAAHHH!!! TIRA ISSO DE CIMA DE MIM!!! - gritou Saga.  
  
- DEIXA COMIGO! EXCALIBUR! - Shura atacou a colméia, que se partiu no meio e mostrou que na verdade o monstro era Kanon..  
  
- KANON?! -todos.  
  
- NÃO, A CARMEM MIRANDA! SOU EU!! RAPTARAM ATHENA!!! - falou ele.  
  
- O QUE? RAPTARAM ATHENA? COMO ASSIM E O QUE VOCÊ FAZIA COM ELA LÁ EM CIMA? - perguntou Saga.  
  
- Estávamos olhando as estrelas... MAS VOCÊS NÃO VÃO FAZER NADA!? ATHENA FOI RAPTADA!!  
  
- Claro que vamos... MAS POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA!?  
  
- Porque eu ganhei uma colméia na cabeça, otário.  
  
- POR FAVOR NÃO BRIGUEM!! Kanon, você pelo menos viu quem foi o raptor? - perguntou Mú, com muita paciência.  
  
- Bem, não consegui vê-lo porque eu estava com a colméia na cabeça, mas acho que ele tem cabelo verde.. - falou Kanon.  
  
- Cabelo verde?! Mas, quem tem cabelo verde?!  
  
- É... não é querendo ser chato, mas alguém viu o meu irmão? - perguntou Ikki.  
  
- Não... na verdade eu não o vejo desde antes da Casa de Peixes, Ikki. - respondeu Hyoga.  
  
- O QUÊ?! VOCÊ FALOU COM O MEU IRMÃO, SEU PATO DEPRAVADO?  
  
- Claro, que mal há nisso? E ele me disse que ainda estava com muita raiva de você..  
  
- O Shun estava conosco na casa de Peixes, mas saiu dizendo que ia tomar um ar e... - falou June tentando ajudar.  
  
- Hum... cabelo verde, o Shun não está não por aqui... desapareceu... então o que será? - Miro pensou alto.  
  
- Que tal irmos até o Star Hill, para procurar pistas? - sugeriu Deba.  
  
- "tima idéia! - falou Mú.  
  
Assim todos foram até o Star Hill, e lá encontraram aquele altar (que guardava o corpo de Shion...), lugar onde Saori havia sido raptada. Vasculharam o chão, o altar, tudo! Mas...  
  
- Ei! Encontrei algo!!! - gritou Shaka com alguma coisa na mão. - Acho que é um cartão!  
  
- Como você conseguiu achar isto? - perguntou Mú. - Já que você não abre os olhos...  
  
- Eu pisei em cima disto. - ele entrega o achado para Mú. - E não é só porque ando de olhos fechados que não escuto, viu?  
  
- É um cartão de identificação! Mas, que foto mais ridícula! Hhaaaahhaaaa!!! Que horror! Apesar de ser um rosto familiar. - Marin pega o cartão.  
  
- Me dá isso aqui! - Mú toma o cartão da mão dela. - E tem um nome escrito aqui... não dá ler muito bem, mas acho que é...  
  


Enquanto isso na enfermaria do Santuário, Seiya se encontra todo enfaixado e respirando com dificuldade através de aparelhos. Pode não parecer mas, todos os cavaleiros de ouro caindo por cima dele foi demais... qualquer um teria morrido!! Imagine o Deba... Bem, a Mino que passava uns dias no Santuário, com sua amiga June, se propôs a cuidar do enfermo.  
  
- Oh... Seiya! Você não tem jeito mesmo. Sempre acaba entre a vida e a morte. Principalmente por causa daquela Saori. - ela passa a mão em seu rosto, a única parte do corpo dele que está enfaixado. - Se você não corresse atrás dela como um cachorro, não estaria nessa situação.. se você gostasse de mim...  
  
Ela foi interrompida por passos se aproximando da enfermaria. Com certeza seria algum cavaleiro, então preferiu calar-se! Ninguém poderia saber que ela ama o Seiya (apesar de que todos já sabem...). Mas, ao se virar dá de cara um homem estranho, e até mal intencionado, ele portava um tridente.... (não é o capeta...)  
  
- Quem é você?! E o que faz aqui? - ela fala apavorada.  
  
- Eu? Não sabes quem sou? Haahaaahh... o mais belo dos Sete Mares, o poderoso Poseidôn!  
  
- Posei... o que?!  
  
- P-O-S-E-I-D-Ô-N!!! POSEIDÔN!! O imperador dos Setes Mares! - ele falou meio irritado.  
  
- Entendi... pelo que eu saiba, o deus Poseidôn tinha barbas brancas longas e... você não é nada parecido.  
  
- Mas eu sou o Poseidôn!!! - exclamou o rapaz apunhando tridente.  
  
- Ah! Me lembrei! Você é o Julian Solo, não?  
  
- Sou, mas não conta para mingúem, hien? Agora saia do meu caminho. - ele a acerta com o tridente, e observa o pobre Seiya. - Haahhaahhh... (já notou como todo vilão sempre ri dessa forma, ou parecida?) Agora vais pagar por ter me roubado a Athena! Mande lembranças para Hades, o meu irmão.  
  
Ele desliga os aparelhos que mantinham a respiração de Seiya, e este bem... pára de respirar! Não! Ele morreu?! Não pode ser... Julian sai da enfermaria e volta para o seu Santuário Marinho, satisfeito com a vingança tão sonhada...  
  


Mú, que estava com o cartão na mão, lê em alto e bom som o nome do raptor de Athena:  
  
- HADES!!! FOI O HADES QUE RAPTOU ATHENA!! - ele gritava.  
  
- Hades...? Mas isso não explica o por quê do desaparecimento do meu irmão, Shun. - falou Hyoga.  
  
- Explica sim! - disse Shaka. - Isso prova que o Shun foi novamente tomado por Hades que aproveitou para raptar Athena!  
  
- Mas... o que vamos fazer? - perguntou Miro.  
  
- Bem, teremos que trazer o Shun e a Athena de volta. Mas como faremos para voltar lá no inferno? - falou Kamus.  
  
- Bem, se vocês concordarem eu me mato e quando estiver lá, salvo Athena e Shun. - falou Aioria.  
  
- Mas como vocês voltarão? - perguntou Miro.  
  
- É... não sei... - falou Aioria.  
  
- Eu acho que deveríamos pedir ao Máscara da Morte para nos mandar para limbo, de lá desceremos pelo Fosso das Almas, e procuraremos por Athena! - falou Kanon.  
  
- Não. Assim vocês morreriam e isso não seria muito bom. Temos que arrumar um jeito mais prático... - falou Saga olhando para os lados, e por sorte talvez, ele encontra uma espécie de buraco com uma pequena placa: "BURACO DO HADES" - O que é isso?  
  
- Parece uma passagem para o Mundo dos Mortos.. Mas, porque o todo poderoso Hades, deixaria uma placa?! - falou Máscara da Morte.  
  
- Não sei. Mas isto está fácil demais... vamos entrar lá! - falou Miro.  
  
- Esperem. - alertou Mú. - Não podemos descer todos. Se for uma armadilha? Deixaremos cinco cavaleiros aqui para o caso de não conseguirmos. O que acham?  
  
- Certo. - todos responderam.  
  
- Bem, eu, Kamus, Miro, Kanon, Shaka, Afrodite entraremos no buraco. Máscara, Saga e os demais cuidem do Santuário. Se não voltarmos em um dia, voltem a procurar por Athena. - falou o Mú. - Agora vamos salvar Athena!!  
  
Continua...  


Eu sei que esse não era o final que todos esperavam... mas ainda terão mais alguns capítulos do Chamado da Deusa!! No próximo capítulo, os cavaleiros vão até o reino de Hades para resgatar Athena e Shun?! Bem, tudo será explicado no próximo capítulo. Será que eu ainda farei mais maldades com o Seiya? Será que ele vai ressucitar? Será que o sofrimento dele vai acabar?! Saiba de tudo isso no próximo capítulo! Não perca!!  
  
Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários deixados por vocês no meu fic, são esses comentários que me motivam a escrever. E fiquem tranqüilas, no final Seiya vai conseguir saber o que afinal Saori queria queria com ele....  
  
Kourin - kourinsamabol.com.br 


	19. Capítulo 19 Próximo do Final!

_ "Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."_

**O Chamado da Deusa **

**Capítulo XIX - Próximo do Final**

Seiya finalmente acorda, depois de um longo período dormindo. Ele abre os olhos e vê que está em uma sala grande com um aspecto que lembra o Santuário. Está sobre uma cama num canto dessa sala. Não há ninguém que possa lhe explicar o que acontecera ali, já que sua última lembrança é a de ser esmagado pelo montinho na Sala do Grande Mestre.

Ainda meio atordoado, ele tenta levantar-se, mas sem sucesso, volta a cair na cama tonto. Passos leves e delicados podem ser escutados se aproximando, até que se tornam mais perto e uma figura aparece na porta:

- VOCÊ?! - ele exclama.

- Eu mesmo! Quem mais poderia ser? Não olhou a sua volta, este lugar é meu! - falou a pessoa.

- Mas... como... - agora observa a sala de forma mais cautelosa e percebe estátuas, um altar, e sua armadura pendurada num canto, como uma peça de ornamentação.

- Você está melhor? Se eu não fosse rápida, teria perdido você.

- Hã... estou. Mas por que me chamou? - ele perguntou.

- Não vamos falar disso agora. Primeiro tome esta xícara de chá, o fará se sentir melhor. - ela ofereceu uma xícara ao cavaleiro que a bebia com certa dificuldade. - Agora descanse! Quando acordar, falaremos!

- Sim. - ele voltou a fechar os olhos e adormeceu num sono profundo.

Ela continuou na sala, velando por seu sono, e acariciando-lhe os cabelos enquanto dormia.

..........................

Enquanto isso no Santuário, os cavaleiros preparavam-se para executar o plano 'Regatar Athena e... Shun também...', quando foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar.

- Não façam isso!! Esse buraco não vai dar aonde pensam! Parem! - ele advertiu.

- SHUN!!!! - todos exclamaram. Ouvia-se o barulho de queixos caindo no chão e voltando para o lugar, como se fossem palmas. Shun estava todo arranhado e sujo como se tivesse caído ou apanhado.

- Eu mesmo. Quem mais poderia ser!? E... ei! Dê-me isso aqui! É meu!! - falou para Máscara que segurava 'sua identidade do mundo inferior - Hades, o todo poderoso'. Com uma das mãos, pegou o cartão, e disse, aos olhares pasmos dos outros cavaleiros: - Isso aqui é muito difícil de se conseguir, sabiam?!

- Você não tinha ido para o Inferno, meu irmão? - perguntou Ikki.

- Não! Não fui não.

- Mas então por que você sumiu? - perguntou de novo Ikki.

- Bem, vou explicar-lhes... mas aviso, não entrem naquele buraco!! - falou...

..Flash – back..

Shun acabara de sair da casa de Peixes, pois alegava uma séria falta de ar. Isso porque a acetona da June era muito forte, e como ele não é acostumado, ficou sufocado. Algo chamou a sua atenção, por isso dirigiu-se para o Star Hill.

Quando chegou, encontrou Saori e Kanon divertindo-se um pouco a sós.

"Nossa!!! Que Saori safada!! Assim ele vai devora-la, não... Bem, isso é uma fofoca de ouro!! Preciso contar para todo mundo." - pensou ele escondido atrás de uma moita.

Sem fazer o mínimo de barulho, chegou até por trás do altar do Star Hill, onde ficara o corpo de Shion por muitos anos, sendo retirado depois por Saori, que não queria o corpo dele com peça de ornamentação. Esbarra com uma das mãos no bolso de sua calça, fazendo o tal cartão de identificação, cair no chão. Dando o aspecto de ter sido jogado de propósito.

Sentiu um estranho sentimento olhando para o altar, sentiu uma enorme vontade de deitar lá como se fosse um lugar para descansar. É claro que isso foi obra do que restou da influencia de Hades em sua mente. Hades, por ser o rei dos mortos, adora deitar em locais onde já tiveram defuntos. Brigou, então com este desejo, e por fim vencido deitou-se no altar.

Saori e Kanon já não mediam as conseqüências da brincadeira, e se aproximavam do altar do Star Hill. Kanon, não sabia quem estava ali no altar, pensou ser o cadáver do Shion, e chutou o 'corpo' para fora do altar. Deitando em lugar Saori.

Shun, 'o corpo' saiu rolando pelo chão, e caiu no 'Buraco do Hades', um foco enorme que parecia não ter fundo, mas tinha, no mar. Shun caiu em cima de algumas pedras, e ficou meio desacordado...

..Fim do Flash – Back .. - Voltando...

- Eu só me lembro até quando caí, depois não me lembro mais de nada. – terminou ele.

- Então, quem me atacou com uma colméia na cabeça? – perguntou Kanon.

- Não. Sinceramente não. Só não foi o Hades. – respondeu Shun.

- Bem... se... JÁ SEI!!! – exclamou Kanon. – Só pode ter sido Saori!

- O QUÊ?! SAORI?! – todos exclamaram surpresos.

- Sim! Ela estava bastante estranha. Só pode ter sido ela que me golpeou! – falou ele.

- Mas você deve ter feito algo muito imperdoável para ela tentar se livrar de você, meu querido irmão. – insinou Saga piscando o olho.

- Não... nada demais..

- Eu vi o que estavam a fazer, e posso dizer não era nada demais... – falou Shun inocentemente.

- FIQUE CALADO, COISA VERDE!! EU NÃO FIZ NADA!! – gritou Kanon com o menino.

- Não precisa me gritar, garanhão... – ironizou Shun.

- Tem certeza de que não fez nada, Kanon? – voltou a insistir Saga.

- Bem... não deu tempo...

- Mas, chega de conversa!! Cadê Athena? – perguntou Miro.

- Não sei. – falou Kanon.

- Se vocês fizerem mais silêncio, posso me concentrar no cosmo de Athena e saber onde ela está! – falou Shaka.

- Sim...

..........................

Após algumas horas de sono, Seiya acorda novamente. Dessa vez não sente nada, era como se tivesse renascido. Ele abre os olhos e vê Saori olhando-o com uma expressão preocupada.

- Você está bem, Seiya?

- Estou. Parece que nasci de novo. O que você me deu para tomar?

- Um remédio quase mágico! – ela disse sorrindo ternamente.

- Hum... por isso que eu estou me sentindo bem melhor...

- Você acha que eu não iria lhe ajudar? – ela perguntou.

- Bem, mas por que você me chamou afinal? – perguntou curioso.

- Bem... espere que tenho algo para lhe mostrar. – ela saiu da sala por uma porta de lado.

- O que será? – por alguns instantes ele ficou pensando sobre o que poderia ser... Ao levantar da cama, percebeu que estava apenas de cuecas... – Hã?!

..........................

No Santuário, os cavaleiros esperavam que Shaka achasse o cosmo de Athena e solucionasse o mistério. Esperaram por algumas horas. Nesse tempo ele permaneceu imóvel em sua posição de lótus, até que alguém o cutuca e pergunta:

- Shaka, estamos esperando a horas e... AONDE ESTÁ ATHENA!!!?? – perguntou Mú.

- Hã?! Athena está nos elísios.

- ELÍSIOS?! NOS CAMPOS ELÍSIOS??!

- Sim. Ela está lá com o cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- COM O SEIYA?!?

- Isso mesmo.

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE CONSEGUIU CHEGAR ATÉ ELA!! – exclamou Marin.

- NÃO ACREDITAMOS QUE VOCÊ NOS TIROU DE CASA PARA NO FINAL DAR TUDO ERRADO!! – exclamaram os outros cavaleiros.

- Xiii... foi mal gente... – falou ela.

- FOI MAL, O CARAMBA!! – disseram os outros cavaleiros, antes de ir embora.

- Marin, você fracassou.. – disse Mú.

- Eu sei. Acho que agora não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer...

- Tem sim... vamos sair daqui! - falou Aioria, desaparecendo com sua namorada.

..........................

Assim todos voltaram as suas casas, e... Seiya, finalmente está prestes a saber o que Saori tanto queria com ele. Marin, tem coisas melhores a fazer agora... Mas, nos campos elísios, Seiya espera por Saori, que traria algo para lhe mostrar...

- "Hum... será que é algo bom?" – ele pensou.

- Pronto Seiya, pode abrir os olhos!

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Saori com um álbum de fotos na mão.

- O que é isso Saori?

- É um álbum de fotografias de seu pai! O meu avô! Não é ótimo!? – ela falou empolgada.

- Um álbum de fotos do meu... pai? Mas para que isso agora?

- Como? Achei que você ficaria feliz em ver o seu pai!

- É... bem... estou muito feliz... não está vendo no meu entusiasmo? Está estampado no meu rosto! NÃO VÊ?!

- Bem, sua cara está meio feia... você não gostou?

- SE EU GOSTEI?! O QUE VOC ACHA?! EU ME FERREI TODINHO PARACHEGAR ATÉ VOCÊ! ENFRENTEI CADA CAVALEIRO DE OURO S" PARA TE VER, E NO FINAL É SÃO SOMENTE FOTOS DO MEU PAI?! O QUE ACHA DE TUDO ISSO?

- Eu... bem... OS CAVALEIROS LHE ATACARAM POR QUISERAM!! EU NÃO MANDEI! NÃO VENHA ME CULPAR POR ISSO!! – ela falou quase chorando.

- NÃO QUERO SABER! VOU EMBORA DAQUI! – ele tentou sair mas foi impedido por Saori.

- Não vá! Isso foi apenas para saber se tinha vindo até aqui com segundas intenções.

- O QUE?! SEGUNDAS INTEN'ES?

- É.. na verdade eu quero conversar outra coisa com você...

Continua...

..........................

Oi! Bem, dessa vez demorei muito para atualizar... acho que não saiu bem como eu queria... deixei essa fic se tornar muito grande, daí o final não ficou muito bom... O próximo capítulo é o último.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, e pela paciência de vocês...

Kourin – sama


	20. Capítulo 20 Fim da saga do Bilhete!

_"Saori manda um bilhete para Seiya: "Quero ver você agora! Saori. – Esse bilhete vai causar a maior confusão no Santuário! E Seiya vai precisar enfrentar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, comandados por Marin e Mú..."_

**O Chamado da Deusa **

**Capítulo XX – Fim da Saga do bilhete!!**

_N/A: - Bem, nesse último capítulo Seiya enfim se acertará com a Saori, e vou dar um rápido final a pequenas histórias paralelas que ficaram dos outros capítulos. Espero que gostem deste aguardado final..._

Seiya foi impedido de sair dos elísios por Saori. Ela prometeu que enfim diria o que realmente queria com ele. - Vamos Saori, estou esperando. Faz mais de duas horas que você só me enrola! Afinal qual é esse segredo que você tem para me contar? - perguntou o cavaleiro de Pégaso impaciente. - Bem, é que... eu gost... - ela tenta falar mais para no meio da frase, perdendo sua coragem.

- Do que você gosta? Enrolar? - perguntou irônico.

- Não é do que, mas de quem...

- Que seja, de quem você gosta?

- De... de... de... - gagueja ela.

- De quem oras?! Peraí já sei! do Shiryu?

- Não.

- Do Ikki? Ou do Hyoga? - perguntou ele.

- Não!!

- Do... Shun?!

- NÃO!!! NÃO!!! EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ CARAMBA!!!! - explodiu contando tudo de uma vez. - O.O Ops... - ela corou violentamente ao perceber que havia quase cuspido a verdade na cara dele.

- De mim? Você gosta de mim? - indagou confuso.

- Sim... - ela falou envergonhada.

- Nossa! Que coincidência! Eu também gosto de você!

- POR QUE NÃO ME FALOU ISSO ANTES?!

- Porque você nunca me perguntou... - falou coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, inocentemente.

- Grrrr... NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, SEIYA!!! EU QUASE NÃO CONSIGO LHE DIZER, PENSANDO QUE SERIA REJEITADA!!!

- Poxa... nunca pensei... foi mal...

.............

Na Casa de Peixes, Shun ainda conversava alegremente com June e Afrodite. Na verdade ele não parava de tagarelar...

- Shun, por favor, pára a boca! Meus lindos ouvidos não agüentam mais!!! - exclamou Afrodite, piscando o olho para June.

- É Shun. Não está na hora de você voltar para sua casa? Seu irmão deve estar lhe esperando. - falou June.

- Não, o Ikki saiu com os outros para uma festa. Eu queria ir, mas ele disse que eu não podia. Não sei porque...

- Mas ta na hora de você voltar para sua casa! - insistiu Afrodite.

- É... Mas não gosto de ficar sozinho. Tenho medo do escuro.. - falou olhando para o chão.

- O QUÊ?! MEDO DO ESCURO?!? - os dois exclamaram entreolhando-se.

- Sim.

- Bem.. sendo assim eu vou com você, Shun. Mas só vou deixar você em casa, viu? - sugeriu June, olhando para Afrodite que franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas querido! Onde está seu irmãozinho? O Hyoga? - perguntou Afrodite.

- Não sei. Deve estar na casa da aquário.

- Então porque você não vai até lá! E chama ele para ir embora? - perguntou de novo.

- É... acho que vou fazer isso. E June, cuidado não é bom você andar sozinha pelo santuário a essa hora da noite. Tchau! - disse ao sair da Casa de Peixes.

- Até que enfim esse chato saiu... - exclamou Afrodite enquanto pega uma garrafa de licor de rosas e duas taças pequenas. - Vamos voltar a nossa conversinha, June querida.

- Vamos. E ele não é chato, ta?

- Sim sim.. você já provou estas _pétalas_ estam divinas... - disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ainda não. - falou sorrindo.

- Vem aqui pegar... - disse colocando a pétala na boca enquanto a amazona tira sua máscara e se aproxima do cavaleiro...

.............

Enquanto isso na Casa de Aquário, Hyoga é surpreendido por seu irmão, que já deveria estar em casa dormindo.

- Shun? O que faz aqui? Estou esperando o meu mestre, quero conversar com ele.

- Vamos para casa, Hyoga. - falou fazendo beicinho.

- Depois eu vou. Cadê o Ikki, não era para ele estar com você?

- Saiu. Foi a uma festa. Vem comigo.

- Não dá, Shun. Você já está grandinho o suficiente para ir sozinho para casa.

- Eu sei disso, Hyoga. Mas quero ir COM VOCÊ!

- Como?

- Eu disse que queria ir com você!! - esperneou um pouco.

- Eu já disse que não.

- Não tem problema, eu fico aqui! Junto do meu irmão querido!! - falou abraçando Hyoga.

- Ah! Sai para lá, Shun! Não sou o Ikki.

- Hum... Você por acaso acha que eu faria isso no Ikki? - ainda abraçado a Hyoga, Shun aproximou seu rosto ao dele e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, piscou o olho.

- POR QUE FEZ ISSO?!

- Porque eu quis... huh huh... você fica tão bonitinho com raiva, Oga!

- Shun, eu devia te dar umas palmadas.

- Dá!

- O que? E me larg... hum... ssshun... a lin...não... - falava entre um caloroso beijo de seu irmãozinho...

.............

Na casa de Escorpião, Miro mais uma vez azucrinava o pobre Kamus que só pensava em descansar em sua casa.

- Espera um pouco que eu tenho um presente para você!! - falou animado.

- Vai logo, que eu quero voltar para minha casa.

- Aqui! Foi feito especialmente para você! Por me ajudar com as aulas de culinária. - Miro entregou um pequeno pacote para Kamus.

- Não precisa... - Kamus abriu o pacote e dele retirou um par de meias, a primeira vista pareciam ser feitos a mão. - São meias?!

- São! Você gostou? - os olhos do escorpião brilhavam.

- Ér... bem... são muito grandes, sabe...

- Grandes? Mas eu fiz no tamanho do seu... pé!

- Só que se eu tivesse um pé desse tamanho, eu poderia competir com o Deba! Miro, você exagerou.

- Não gostou das meias?

- Sinceramente, preferia que elas fossem mais menores.

- Não tem problema, você pode usa-las da mesma forma!

- Você está maluco, é?

- Não. Deixe-me colocalá-las para você. - Miro pegou as meias e pô-las nos pés de Kamus. - Pronto! Agora se parecem com suas meias de treinamento!

- É verdade... obrigado, Miro. Mas, tenho que ir embora.

- Ir embora? Não mesmo... você vai ficar aqui...

- O que?

- Vai ficar aqui comigo... - falou com um sorriso estranho na face.

- gota - Miro, você não deveria fazer isso...

- Quieto, Kamus. - disse Miro antes de realmente calar o cavaleiro de aquário...

.............

Perto da casa de Áries, Mú refletia sobre a sua agitada noite. "Esse Santuário devia ser chamado de hospício, ou de colônia! Só tem loucos aqui!!", pensou chegando em sua casa. Estava morto de cansado, exausto mesmo. Deitou-se na cama e caiu num sono leve.

- Hum... enfim você chegou, Mú... - disse Shina alisando-lhe os cabelos. - Mas acabou caindo no sono... fofinho..

- Shina! Você aqui?! - acordou Mú num impulso. - Não já lhe disse que não poderia lhe corresponder?

- Sim. Mas eu sou insistente por natureza... - falou segurando o rosto dele e beijando-lhe.

- Shina, por favor sai.

- Não. Não enquanto eu não ter o que tanto quero, VOCÊ! Que mal há nisso?

- É... não tem mal nenhum.. na verdade vem cá...

.............

Saori não sabia se gritava de alegria ou de raiva. Estava feliz por finalmente ter se declarado para Seiya, mas tinha muita raiva dele que nunca dissera que o que sentia por ela. Mas já estavam ali, e ela não iria estragar tal momento.

- Seiya.. quero que você...

- Calma. - ele os dedos sobre os lábios dela, calando-a. - Me diga antes, porque deu mole para o Kanon?

- Ér... porque... você estava demorando muito e ele é realmente muito insistente...

- Sei... conta outra!

- Isso não importa! Eu não estou aqui com você? É o que importa!

- Ta. Mas da próxima vez que me chamar, seja mais discreta. Não quero enfrentar todos de novo só para vê-la, se não posso morrer!!

- Morre não. Eu salvo você.

- Eu sei disso... hehehh.. - os dois se aproximaram num abraço apertado e tocaram os lábios num beijo ardente.

- Amo você cavaleiro.

- Eu também, minha deusa Athena.

Fim!!!

.............

Oi!!! Enfim terminei!!! Bem, para quem não gostou dos pequenos Yaois... mil desculpas!! E muito obrigada pelos reviews, esperam que todos estejam satisfeitos com o final da Saga do Chamado da Deusa!!! Se não, me perdoem ou me detonem no email... (não façam isso!! É brincadeira...)

Até outros fics...

Kourin-sama.

kourinsamabol.com.br

.............


End file.
